


BandBandBoom!

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	1. Day1

Days1

今天你找工作时流的泪，就是你当年填志愿时脑袋进的水。

王琳凯看着桌子上的学年实习登记表，心里躺下两条宽面泪。

尽管当年表姐朱正廷苦苦劝自己不要读这个专业，工作全靠关系，还得看人脸色，还被人呼来喝去，工资也不一定高。可是当时她眼里只有被姐姐带进后台时看到的满目光鲜，以及前排中间的激情澎湃。

后来不顾家人的念叨，头脑一热填了和表姐同一个大学的同一个志愿：艺术管理。

王琳凯自小头脑聪明，运气又好，考上心仪的学校专业不成问题，可是进学校才发现，读这个专业的同学成绩未必比她好，可要不就分外漂亮或是个会来事的人精，要不家里就是某某传媒/影视/经纪的公子小姐，进学校混个文凭回去继承家业。

于是到大四准备实习的时候，别人或是家里打点好了一切，或者早已抱上了公子小姐的大腿占了实习的位置；本来王琳凯自己去联系好了一家艺能公司，临时对方打电话来说人已经够了，有机会下次再见——距离交表时间只有两小时，不按时会直接倒扣12个学分还要明年才能重修——被临时变卦的王琳凯急得如同热锅上的蚂蚁，只能又打电话给她唯一熟识圈内人求救。

“姐啊，现在学校要实习了，能不能，去你那里给我混个实习鉴定啊？”上午十点，表姐应该上班了吧。

“呃……我这边？我帮你问问最近要不要实习生……哎，别吵，手放下……”朱正廷的声音忽近忽远，突然又大声起来：“摸哪里！”

朱正廷正在执行她一天最困难的任务，叫她的雇主起床。

她的雇主是现在知名地下乐团“Tiger”，知名的范围就是在音乐节上风生水起，选秀节目一轮游。

其实这个乐团要颜有颜，要才华有才华，站不上小屏幕的原因主要是公司新成立的音乐部在媒体圈内还是新兴企业，话语权不大。  
红只是时间问题。

朱正廷明明记得自己应聘的是团体运营，主管王子异很是欣赏她，把她派到了这个无限潜力的团队，但是不知道为什么朱正廷给主创拿了一次保温杯后，就成了主创的私人助理。

朱正廷刚才好不容易把人从被子里挖出来，分个神接电话，她的雇主又趴着要睡过去。

舞台上万人迷的主创现在头发乱成一团，朱正廷刚跪在床上给他翻被子，趁着她接电话，主创的手就顺着大腿摸了上去，恶作剧似的弹了弹她的内裤边。

蕾丝的。

“别吵，手放下……”朱正廷把话筒先拿远了点，拉开主创放在她大腿根上的魔爪。

那头表妹的事十万火急，朱正廷不可能晾着她不管，正在琢磨着公司哪里缺人，魔爪很变本加厉的伸进了她的内裤里，对着小孔戳进入一节指头。

“摸哪里！”朱正廷训斥一声，就把身下的手拔出来，还勾出了几丝透明的黏液。

“表姐……你怎么啦……”王琳凯沉默了一会儿，听着话筒传来被子扑打的声音，伴随着一声“啊——”好像有什么东西终于被镇压了下去。

通话终于断了，在王琳凯正继续绝望的去问同学哪里还要人的时候，微信上朱正廷发了条语音。

“明天来公司实习，伺候一对活宝去。”  
声音低沉性感，完全可以想象说话的人挠着头毛懒洋洋的样子。

要是给其他同学听到了，准得尖叫起来的，是蔡徐坤的声音。

比蔡徐坤口头承诺的更早的，是公司来的录用电话，告知她下午去办理实习手续，过两天就得跟团去上音乐节。

下午王琳凯赶紧打扮了一番，换上今年最时兴的法式交叉腰带小裙，蹬上高跟鞋，画了个美美的淡妆，狐媚的杏眼扑闪扑闪的。  
为了大热天里不糊妆，王琳凯忍痛打了个车去。  
不成功就当找表姐吃饭了，她给自己打气。

“就是事情紧急，所以我们听了正廷的推荐，初步看了一下你的资料，就决定请你来帮忙。”公司来和王琳凯面谈的人十分和善，用词也十分谦和，让初次面对职场的王琳凯受宠若惊。

“哎，好的，我会尽快学习的。谢谢您给我这个机会。”王琳凯头点的和鸡啄米似的。  
“有什么不懂的，多向正廷请教，她做得不错。”  
“是……是！”

王琳凯好奇的打量着公司的大厦，跟着HR坐上了一辆私家车。

“我带你去你要上班的地方。”  
“他们……不在公司里练习吗？”

HR皱了个显而易见的眉头，嫌弃的说到：“太吵。”

车子一直从市中心开到了城市的另一头，很快就到了紧挨影视小镇的小区。  
HR打开一栋独栋别墅的大门，房间里静悄悄的，除了门口乱七八糟的鞋子，竟然看不到人的踪迹。

HR倒是已经习以为常，挑出两双干净的拖鞋示意王琳凯换上。王琳凯看到了表姐的那双细高跟，悄悄的把自己的鞋子靠在一起。

房间十分安静，王琳凯不由得放轻了脚步跟上。HR拉开地下室的门，轰鸣的音乐声撞进王琳凯的耳朵里，她下意识的捂了捂耳朵。

“子异姐，你怎么来了？”朱正廷第一个发现了有人到来，迎上去请人入座。她看见后面的表妹，朝她挤挤眼。

王琳凯悄悄回了个OK，回顾着这另一个世界：地下室改造成了一个排练厅，各种设备一应俱全。墙壁和门上盖上了厚厚的海绵，把地下和地上隔绝。

音乐声停了下来，HR给大家介绍：“这是你们的新助理，王琳凯，主要跟黄明昊和范丞丞。”  
“各位老师好，我是王琳凯，请多多指教。”王琳凯鞠躬打招呼。

她认了认眼前的人，除了总在表姐嘴里说到的蔡徐坤，还有两个人，就是她的boss鼓手黄明昊和键盘手范丞丞。  
特别是那个一头黄毛的黄明昊，在自己鞠躬的时候悄悄对范丞丞说了什么，范丞丞眯着眼睛笑了起来。

果然是，一对活宝。  
自己的实习生涯真是堪忧。

蔡徐坤站起来先和她握了握手，然后他和表姐口中的“子异姐”走上楼去了，再次确定演出当天的出场顺序，预定彩排的时间。

表姐拿着本子忙不迭的跟上去，大概他们商量的结果就和团体的作息有关。

地下室里就剩下了王琳凯和活宝两人。

“你好啊，我是黄明昊。”黄明昊从架子鼓后站起来和王琳凯握手。

王琳凯伸出右手来握手，另一边范丞丞也伸出手来，她想着用左手握手不太礼貌，试图抽出右手，被黄明昊握住了。

范丞丞不在乎，抓住了王琳凯的左手。

王琳凯两个手被两个第一次见面的男人握在手里，右手敦实温暖，左手清瘦有力，两种感觉从指尖交汇到心脏，仿佛握紧了心脏。

“你……你们好。”王琳凯紧张的不知道说什么好。  
黄明昊用鼓棒点中了她的锁骨，沿着今天穿的裙子交叉绑带，一路滑了下去。

坚硬的木质鼓棒从柔软的皮肤上划过，留下一道浅浅的0红印子，钻进轻薄的布料里。  
接着鼓棒略过胸前敏感的两点，点在最敏感的端点。

鼓棒往下稍用力，王琳凯轻轻的“啊”了一声。

“D小调，不错。”范丞丞辨识出来。  
“虽然不大，但是挺软的。”黄明昊还说。

这分明没有用手，可王琳凯觉得自己胸前仿佛被紧紧握住。  
鼓棒尖端残存的错觉还留在皮肤上，在被一寸一寸的丈量。

“以后麻烦你了哦。”两人异口同声。  
“这是我，我的工作。”王琳凯笑笑，终于松了手。

楼上商谈完以后，蔡徐坤进地下室继续排练去了，朱正廷招手叫王琳凯上来。

“感觉怎么样？琳琳。觉得工作环境还行吗？”没有外人的时候，朱正廷有时候会叫王琳凯的小名。  
“大家，都挺好的。”王琳凯回答着，却不自觉含胸。  
没关好的房间漏出一段鼓点的intro，她头皮有点发麻。  
“别墅有三层加一个阁楼，三楼是蔡徐坤的，二楼是黄明昊和范丞丞，一楼是我们的……”朱正廷往上指着。  
“二楼还有好多房间啊……”王琳凯说着表姐的手指往上看去。

“还有两个房间是同公司的演员住的，说来你也知道：超·级·制·霸！”朱正廷故作神秘。  
王琳凯惊喜的跳起来：“我能见到他们吗？我也好喜欢他们的！”

朱正廷笑了笑：“今天我先带你回学校，准备好要出差还有在这边常驻的东西。做这份工作，你先就要习惯不断在路上的工作方式。”朱正廷摸摸表妹的脸，“如果运气好，今天就能见到你的CP了。”  
王琳凯点点头。

“快走吧，赶在高峰期前回来，我还来得及做饭。”朱正廷去穿鞋，低头的时候，王琳凯看到了她领口下的吻痕。

“姐，你这个……”  
“嘘。”  
朱正廷俏皮的眨眨眼。

两人跟着车先回公司拿东西。回去是朱正廷开车，王琳凯坐在副驾，他们口中的子异姐坐在后排。

从他们的对话里，王琳凯才发觉今天接待她的不是公司单纯的HR，而是当初招聘姐姐的总管王子异。王琳凯吐吐舌头，幸好刚才没有做什么失礼的举动。

原来一组艺人出发是如此的麻烦，行李托运，车辆调度，落地对接等等听着王琳凯一个头两个大，等到只有两个人回学校的时候，王琳凯不禁和表姐说自己有点迷茫，不知道从何做起。

“没关系，慢慢来，除了我们两个是艺人助理，其实还有很多人在一起工作，我们只要对接好就行了。”朱正廷鼓励她：“明天先从给他们买奶茶开始。”

王琳凯回宿舍收拾东西，左邻右舍一个下午竟然离开的七七八八，她收拾好自己的衣服和洗漱用品，想了想又把自己的蓝牙音箱放进了行李箱。

朱正廷见状夸张的捂住了自己的耳朵：“嗷，你还要带一个，他们已经人手一个音响，你再带一个你姐要疯掉。”

“我可以再送你一个，我俩声音肯定最大！”王琳凯好胜心激起。  
重点不是这个好吗？妹妹。朱正廷吐槽到。

回去的路上，姐姐指示她加入一个又一个的工作群里，什么“晚上包车群”“群访排表群”“音乐节客房群”“外卖集体下单群”……朱正廷告诉她这些都是跟着学习的地方，地下乐团本质穷逼，有限的经费里要大家互助出力……

“这个外卖集体下单群，是派一个人去拿所有人的外卖送到房间的意思吗？”王琳凯看图识字。  
“嗯哼，总不能让所有助理排队等在电梯门口吧？这样不仅效率低下，还容易被私生跟到门口。后台也是这样。”朱正廷认真解答。

终于加到了一个叫“丛林动物园”群，一加进去，就有个狮子头像的人不停的在喊“我饿了我要吃饭”。

下面一只猫和一只大白鹅一起叽叽喳喳的，还有粉红豹和白头鹰一唱一和。

王琳凯忍不住点开了姐姐的备注。  
“丛林饲养员”。  
被这群嗷嗷待哺的男人喊着，还真是贴切。

于是王琳凯把自己的名字改成了“丛林快递员”，头像也换成了一个独角兽，试图同样获得饲养员的喂养。

向下翻还有个人叫“丛林外卖员”，头像是个萌萌的皮卡丘。在大家都喊着肚子饿的时候说：“我在楼上煮饭了，你们不要吵。”

群里瞬间安静了。  
接着各种掉落的欢庆特效铺满了屏幕。

朱正廷红灯间隙瞟了一眼，喜上眉梢：“尤尤回来了。”

“尤尤回来，那么陈立农和林彦俊就回来了。今晚人到的齐全，琳琳，你来的真是一个好日子。”朱正廷捏捏表妹的手。

既然已经有人做饭，姐妹俩就不急着赶回去，沿途补给了一些生活用品，还带了些熟食，到别墅的时候汤刚好趁起。

王琳凯看着表姐利索的一扎头发，洗个手就去帮忙翻炒，她也不能干坐着，却还不知道厨房餐具在哪里，打开柜子好一阵翻找。

厨房闷热，不一会儿王琳凯的额头上除了一层薄薄的汗，叫“尤尤”的姐姐和她按去汗水，小心的没有擦花她的妆。

“你好，我叫尤长靖，你是——？”  
“我叫王琳凯，来实习的助理。以后得麻烦姐姐了。”  
王琳凯嘴甜甜的叫着。

“哦——我看你，我还以为是哪家来的小姐，又准备来和野兽们联络感情了。”尤长靖拍了拍胸口，好似刚才提了一口气。

“什么？要有人想把迷妹送到家里，子异姐起码开价五百万吧？”朱正廷的声音穿过抽油烟机的轰鸣声，用力吼到。

“你这还好，高档小区保安好些，我在片场跟着农农和彦俊，保安都像假的似的，私生一个接一个，最严重的时候，门外私生为谁出得钱多打架。”尤长靖声音也大，两人对吼着，王琳凯竖起耳朵听八卦。

“……最后他们都只好换房间去我那里睡。私生这事搞得我一直睡不好，快神经衰弱了。”说完尤长靖夸张的敲了敲头。

“是搞你搞得不让睡觉吧？”朱正廷贱兮兮的靠过去，吼出来。  
“哼——”尤长靖十分不淑女的扛起锅铲，“最近是蔡徐坤克扣你口粮吗这么欲求不满现在已经不是春天不是交配的季节了你自重了没有？”

“我自重还行，你是一定重了。”朱正廷一击，尤长靖翻了个白眼，王琳凯笑得直拍手。

黄焖荷叶鸡嗡嗡的上汽了，路上买烧鸭和卤味重新装盘，脆炒时蔬出锅了，王琳凯把菜一个一个摆上，一桌子红黄白绿飘着诱人的香，直接勾出了地下室里的几个饿鬼。

“我终于，不用吃剧组盒饭了。”两个男人同时感慨起来，王琳凯想着这应该就是被塞进双男主剧里的两位别墅成员——陈立农和林彦俊贪婪的呼吸着饭香。

公司里音乐部门还稍显稚嫩，演剧部门却已经是业内大拿。这回公司要求流量CP换个方式出圈，就把两人的首度公演塞进了这次音乐节里，提前打了招呼让Tiger给他们量身定做一首角色新歌。幸好陈立农和林彦俊还有些演唱功底，拿出背台词的劲儿背好了歌词，可是录音室的录制要求显然和现场live有区别，这不才刚回来就被抓到地下室合练，加上蔡徐坤看上去就像是要求很严格的人，即使大家平时关系好，两人撑在饭桌上均面有菜色。

蔡徐坤过来洗手，看着朱正廷还在等着肉丸子起锅，便走过去从后搂着腰，下巴搁在肩膀上，张开嘴要先吃一个。

朱正廷笑得眉眼弯弯，小心的掐下一个角让他先尝尝，还吹吹气怕他烫着。

王琳凯等着盛饭，看着灶台边的两人有些愣神，她的表姐竟然会有这么安逸和圣洁的模样……

“看什么呢，我也要吃饭了。”黄明昊洗了手，说着王琳凯的眼睛看过去，十分熟练的闪避了这幅闪瞎眼的画面，同样的搂着王琳凯的腰，在耳边说到：“你这里只有大白饭啊，那我自己加菜了。”说完，他把湿淋淋的手顺着王琳凯的屁股摸了上去，还意味十足的捏了捏。

“没想到还挺有肉的，深藏不露啊。”黄明昊笑嘻嘻的说了就跑，换成王琳凯如坐针毡，微微湿的衣服贴着座椅，粘在皮肤上好像臀部一直被他的双手包裹着，还有餐桌上黏过来的视线。

蔡徐坤举起杯子来提议大家祝贺动物园的再次公演以及新成员的加入，一群成年人纷纷举起了82年的雪碧喝个痛快。

此时，王琳凯真切的感受到了大家对她的欢迎和友善，她在长桌的尾端站起来，年轻人就是可以轻易的打成一片。即使黄明昊的举动她觉得还是玩闹，并不妨碍他对今后的工作更有了欢乐的盼头。

用餐完毕，王琳凯以为男人们又会一头扎进排练里，没想到却是几个人训练有素的开始洗碗洗盘子，助理们坐到一旁去吃水果聊八卦。

场面真的非常新鲜。王琳凯有些忍不住想笑。  
谁能想到台上凶狠且叛逆，嚣张及跋扈的凶猛青年，会有吭哧吭哧出没在洗碗泡泡中的一面？

街边的路灯亮起来了，女孩儿们坐在沙发上，友谊就从分享八卦美妆和减肥开始建立。

朱正廷给王琳凯介绍了一番尤长靖的剧组跟组助理身份背景后，王琳凯现在撇着八字腿跪坐沙发上，抱着一只玩偶，一脸认真又崇拜，听尤长靖讲那些她跟双男主不得不说的故事。

尤长靖之前是南洋过来内陆留学的大学生，学的其实是音乐教育，也不知道投简历的时候怎么个阴差阳错法，投到了现在这个公司的演剧部。

一开始她是被安排在商务组管理艺人资源的，并分管跟她同期进公司的艺人林彦俊。奈何公司摊子铺得太开，好几个剧同时开机，缺人缺得焦头烂额，她就在脑子懵懵的状态下，今年被塞进了陈立农和林彦俊的剧组里，做他们的生活助理。

陈立农和林彦俊都是脾气好的南方大帅哥，每天都笑嘻嘻地对着这个助理姐姐，也许是刚入行的新人演员，完全没有艺人架子。在别墅里，与乐队成员同住，彼此之间都是年岁相仿的大男孩，助理之间也是好姐妹，年轻人打打闹闹就玩成了一片。

尤长靖这段时间工作无非就是在剧组给他们租的公寓里做做饭，帮他们点开app叫外卖，下雨递个伞，天冷披件衣，除了他们开夜戏要陪着熬以外，也没什么太累人的事。

帅哥们甚至还经常给她吃各种各样，粉丝应援饮料小甜点，导致她比进组前还圆润了，这跟她从别的明星助理同行那，打听到的吃苦受累毫无人道完全不同，于是便安心又快乐地留在了剧组。

两个帅哥接的是一部都市职场白领IP腐剧，陈立农饰演一个表面人畜无害的小白兔职场新人，实际圆滑精明的商业间谍，林彦俊则饰演以部门经理身份为掩护，埋伏在集团内寻找间谍的财团继承人。

原本剧情就是爽文，改编后的剧情套路更是就是一边斗智斗勇，一边互相攻略，最后滚床单大团圆结局。公司花了大钱在制作上，要捧红两个有前途新人，还要满足所有垂涎舔屏妹子的幻想。

因为剧组的宣传需要，宣传方要求陈立农和林彦俊剧里剧外无时无刻出双入对地互动营业，时不时互相刮个鼻子搂个腰，掐个屁股打个闹，几乎成了粉丝眼里的恩爱日常，开始相信这两个一定“真相是真”，林彦俊喝了一口陈立农的奶茶，陈立农给林彦俊擦了一下汗，都够她们嘤嘤嘤半天。

申请两人CP超话的小主持，是公司安排给尤长靖的份外工作，日常以不知名内情人士，给粉丝们云分享他俩的甜蜜时光，加上剧方经常发点剧透路透，简直民间官方炒话题热度配合相得益彰，新剧未播先热，两个人凭着预告片和一堆只看到人脑袋的模糊动图就成了新晋流量CP。

然而随着名气日渐增长，尤长靖的烦恼接踵而至，因为剧方一张下班照，把公寓小区环境拍得过分清楚，陈立农和林彦俊的住处被私生饭扒了出来，每天都有成批的私生在楼底下守着，严重影响了拍摄工作和正常生活。

为了给他们挡私生饭，尤长靖真的绞尽脑汁使劲浑身解数，有次甚至为了扰乱私生视线，她一个人坐着剧组接送上下班的保姆车，片场公寓来回跑五次，分散掉私生追车的注意力，大帅哥们是按时进组了，她已经被折腾掉半条命。

然而这并没有耗尽私生饭们的“热情”，更糟糕的状况还在后头。

故事马上到高潮部分的时候，尤长靖突然停下来了，她盯着朝她走过来的陈立农，突然表情有些局促，王琳凯还沉浸剧情发展，没察觉这位新认识姐妹的情绪变化，一把抓着人家的手臂摇着说，后来呢？后来呢？

看来厨房里的碗筷收拾工作结束了，几个大男生陆续来到客厅，王琳凯反应过来的时候，黄明昊已经紧紧地挨着她落座沙发，手毫无顾忌地搂上了她的腰，嘴凑着她耳边吹着气：“姐姐，你们在聊什么，那么兴奋啊？”王琳凯的背一下僵直了，脸还微微升温发烫。

“聊你尤姐姐。进组仿佛人世隔绝，好久不见要听点新鲜事”  
朱正廷接过话茬子，给了王琳凯一个喘息的缝隙，小心翼翼的挪到旁边去。  
“哎呀，聊着聊着八卦就忘记了，我先去把房间收拾出来。”尤长靖拍拍手，赶紧站起来。王琳凯发现黄明昊的手又贴着裙边追过来，正掀开裙边摸上了膝盖内侧。

“我，我去帮忙！”被触摸到大腿的王琳凯仿佛触电了般跳起来，几乎是落荒而逃般追着尤长靖上楼去，还有些后怕的回头看了一眼。

黄明昊摊开自己的手表示不关自己的事。  
王琳凯有些恼火的甩了甩头发。

范丞丞看看上楼的人还有黄明昊，拍了拍好哥们的肩膀：“够辣的，带劲儿。别急慢慢来。”  
朱正廷则直直的看着他们。

“好了好了，大家下楼去。”蔡徐坤看大家都缓过神来了，又招呼大家开始排练。

王琳凯跟着尤长靖去二楼帮陈立农和林彦俊铺好床，回到一楼。因为不久就要飞去外地了，她打算目前就和表姐凑合下。

“咦，姐姐，你的床怎么好像没人睡的一样？”王琳凯看着有些奇怪，张口就问：一张空空的床，没有任何枕头被褥，床头也没有女孩子常用的眼霜眼罩等睡前用品，反而刚回来的尤长靖，放在隔壁床旁边的东西还多些。

“哎——就——姐知道你来，提前收拾了一个新床给你。”朱正廷的脸仿佛七彩调色盘般精彩。  
“那你睡哪里？还有房间吗？”王琳凯依然天真的要打破砂锅问到底。

“有，阁楼还有一个。”尤长靖抱着新被子过来，帮朱正廷解围，“你不熟悉房间环境，先睡楼下吧，晚上再听尤姐姐讲故事。”

“哇，那真的太棒了，今晚尤姐姐要多讲点粉红给我听哦！我要吃超级制霸的粮哦！”王琳凯开心的抱住了今天刚认识的新朋友。

趁着王琳凯去洗澡，朱正廷飞速的跑到阁楼里拿下自己的床上用品，乱糟糟铺在床上一堆。  
“正正，你……平时就睡楼上？”尤长靖还是有些不好意思，没把“送上床去”问出口。

“就……就很方便啊。有时候我做报告什么的，他们练到深夜走来走去的，一楼还吵的厉害，阁楼安静。”朱正廷解释，或者掩饰到。

王琳凯洗澡出来的时候，正好撞见了上楼找东西吃的黄明昊。  
她刚从学生宿舍出来，丝毫没有意识到现在是个男女混住的宿舍，穿着睡衣就走了出来。  
还是带着学生气，保守的圆领短袖丝质睡衣，同时是没有胸前带bra的款式。

黄明昊毫无征兆的往她面前一站，王琳凯眼睛里还有头发落下的水滴，半眯着看不清，只是觉得前面有人就下意识的站着，两手还护着裹在毛巾里的头发。

前面的人没有让开，就看着水滴一点点打湿了白色的裙子，透出肉粉色的茱萸。  
这回没有鼓棒，他用手掌包住了她小巧圆润的胸前，拇指轻轻刷过乳尖，按揉着。

“明天，明天记得换一件带内衬的睡衣。”黄明昊低哑着嗓子，不知道是忍耐着什么，或者因为练习而劳累。  
“再让我碰到，我就不客气了哦。”

王琳凯一下涨红了脸，赶紧捂住胸口跑回了房间，看见表姐和尤长靖正围着谈工作，没人注意到她进来时不正常的面色，她轻轻呼了口气，先去换了件睡衣。

当她重新换了衣服后，注意到姐姐穿着工字背心抱腿坐着，饱满的胸部聚拢在一起，垫在膝盖上像一对呼之欲出的小兔子，旁边的尤长靖也有滚圆的胸型，藏在睡裙下如两座山丘，她忽然有些沮丧的捏捏自己很努力只有B的身材，发觉黄明昊对胸部大小特别在意。

“诶，你的是皮卡丘！”抬眼看见王琳凯新睡衣的尤长靖，夸张的叫了起来。王琳凯惊喜非常，两人指着对方的睡衣哈哈大笑起来，一个是黄色的皮卡丘，一个是粉红独角兽，坐在一起就是两个小可爱。

贴好面膜，三个人把两张床推在一起，这样她们趴着也足够宽大。工作谈完，朱正廷去洗澡，王琳凯听着尤长靖的故事，支着脑袋摇摇晃晃，对自己今后可能的工作充满了好奇，

“刚才，刚才讲到……”  
“讲到有私生跟进来……”王琳凯抢答，尤长靖笑笑继续说。

尤长靖又接着绘声绘色给王琳凯讲私生敲门惊魂夜。

那帮子私生饭，也不懂从什么渠道，打听到了陈立农和林彦俊的房号，半夜三更守在门口，时不时就敲个门。

第一次听到敲门声的时候，尤长靖以为是外卖送到了，一下就打开门，哪知道一个正靠门贴耳朵的女孩差点摔她身上，把她推倒，两个人一下愣住，那女孩就突然间一阵狂笑跑开了。

后来那一晚上，隔一小会儿就有敲门声，一时是有节奏的间断性敲三下，一时是一阵狂拍，尤长靖一开始忍不住隔着门喊“到底是谁！”，“想干什么啦！”，“摩斯密码很好玩吗？！”。

但不久，门响已经把尤长靖弄得精神衰弱，又烦躁又担心又害怕，眼困极了也不敢回隔壁自己的套间睡。

同时，陈立农和林彦俊晚饭后各回各房，虽然不如一直在客厅厨房第一战场做家务和日程计划的尤长靖那么惊慌，但也被一晚上的噪音叨扰得受不了，他俩前后走出了房门。

经过三个人协商，决定戴好口罩帽子穿上全身黑，从厨房的后窗爬到隔壁尤长靖的套间，挤一挤过一晚，两个男人可以给尤尤壮胆，尤尤也是职责内安顿好自家艺人。

说到紧张的时候，尤长靖双手抓着王琳凯的肩膀，王琳凯瞪大眼睛全神贯注看着她，仿佛看到了那晚爬窗景象。

“我跟你说吼，我真的怕得要死，我从小就恐高，虽然我们住的只是二楼，可是也有9米啊，还是不敢往下看啊，好像看一眼，就能摔个粉身碎骨嘛！”王琳凯感觉尤长靖现在回忆着人都还是颤抖的，她也跟着原景重现起来。

“那尤尤姐你们是怎么爬过的？太吓人了吧！”

“啊就是我死死抓着外墙上凸起来的部分一点点移动啊，我都快哭出来呢！”尤长靖说着说着都带哭腔了。

“那，农农和林橘呢？”看来王琳凯这小粉丝还挺资深，都懂正主的昵称了。

“就，农农在我前面，林橘在我后面啦，但我也没觉得有一点安心，农农先爬进了我房间，再把我抱进去，我一进去就瘫坐在地上了，吓死了，林橘什么时候进来的，我都不知道啦！”尤长靖后怕地用手拍拍自己的胸口，丰满的胸脯抖了好几下，王琳凯都忍不住看了几眼。

“听姐姐这么说，私生真的是有够讨厌有够过分，让人有门不能走，还要爬窗，到底谁才是正主啦！姐姐好辛苦！”说着，王琳凯直接抱了过去，安慰起尤长靖，尤尤也回应地拍了拍琳琳的背。  
“哎，都过去了，好在后来第二天，剧组就安排我们换了住处，没多久，全局杀青，我们就回来啦！”

故事回忆到这里，时间也跨日了，王琳凯眼见犯困，她拿掉面膜，也懒得去洗，就缓缓躺了下来，对朱正廷说，“姐，看来这个工作比你给我形容的，要困难很多诶，往后我真的要好好学习努力呢！”紧接着还喊了一句“琳琳，加油！”给自己打气，就闭上了眼睛。

尤长靖看着这中二气十足的小姑娘，觉得自己把后来发生的事隐去是正确的决定，她没有告诉王琳凯，自己住的是个单间，只有一张床，她挤在两个大男人中间，燥热得怎么都睡不着。

接近凌晨，私生消停了，林彦俊体贴地说自己先回去补眠，久些时候陈立农再接着回去，避免又引起注意，然而后来的后来，陈立农并没有回去。

第二天醒来的时候，尤长靖的腿缠在陈立农腰上，陈立农的头埋在她的胸脯里，脖子胸前全是一夜痴缠若隐若现的红印，她的睡裙底下一片春光无遮无掩。

后来陈立农什么时候走的，尤长靖自己又是怎样爬起来整理心情梳妆打扮开工的，是如何强装若无其事面对林彦俊的，她的记忆像是刻意逃避一般，选择性忘记了。

因为私生敲门撞见尤长靖开门这件事，在网上闹了个新晋流量男爱豆金屋藏娇的小波澜，没多久，公司就出公告澄清了是工作人员，两个男主也打趣地说，只是自家请的钟点工，不能说有点姿色就“被藏娇”，还称赞现在的家政服务态度好。

然而当时看到那个澄清文案，尤长靖的心里总泛着一丝丝苦涩。

故事的结局，经常上网冲浪的王琳凯当然知道，可她万万没想到“女工”现在就睡在她的身旁，而且显而易见的难过着。  
一时她不知道自己该是继续当个超级制霸的小迷妹。还是成为姐姐的小棉袄，便试图绕开话题有一句没一句的问着，不一会儿就问到自己睡着。尤长靖给她盖好被子，把她挪到了最里面的位置。

朱正廷洗澡回来了，小声和尤长靖说着悄悄话。

“正正，最近辛苦吗？”尤长靖贴着朱正廷。  
“还行吧，有演出就忙一些，没演出就别墅里待着。”

“不，我是问你，和明星谈恋爱辛苦吗？”尤长靖捏着她的手指。  
“……你是有什么情况了，需要找我参考吗？”朱正廷此时分外敏锐，把直球打回去给对方。

尤长靖倒是没有想到朱正廷会避开了这个问题，反而她凭着直觉找到了问题的核心。  
以往像朱正廷的性子，开心会写在脸上，而不是拐弯抹角的藏在心里。

“希望你开开心心的。我一跟剧组就是几个月，别让我担心。”尤长靖不点破，不点到自己，顺着话往下说，算是终结了这个话题。

旁边的王琳凯睡着有了轻微的呼声，没心没肺的睡着，才是最让人羡慕的特权。


	2. Day2

Days2

在家的明星一点都不好玩。  
特别是有控制狂和强迫症和洁癖在的时候。

一下要三十度微热的猕猴桃汁，一下要把健身房的热风打开，一下要待会吃减脂沙拉不放酱的。  
“你这个小鬼，会不会榨果汁？”  
“快过来拿下毛巾，那个平胸小鬼！”

昨天亲切友好的哥哥们今天仿佛都成了吹毛求疵的怪兽，王琳凯顶着“小鬼”的新名字，奔波在各个房间。

朱正廷和尤长靖各自还有一堆事情要联络，等她们发现王琳凯的时候，已经像个软瘫的气球贴在了沙发边上。

“忍一忍，表妹。”  
“这就是……产前综合症。”

两人安慰了她一下，“小鬼——！”的呼声又来了，王琳凯怪叫一声爬起来应着：“干啥？”咚咚咚的往楼下奔去。

这次音乐节有Tiger应邀作夜场的压轴，有四十分钟来表现自己的作品。

能撑得起这么多live必须要有浩瀚且庞大的积累，Tiger的有几首热门歌曲，但是硬生生担起这么多门票压力，也不得不佩服王子异谈下来演出的手段，还有流量明星可怕的号召力。

此时Tiger人员齐全，大热的歌曲练的很熟练了，现在在排练的几首作品新的mix版本。  
花费时间最多的，还是Tiger给陈立农及林彦俊写的新歌，音乐节上初登场，配合着新剧开播，务必要震惊四座，塑造两位新人全能艺人的形象。

“丞丞，这里的转音你再设计下……”  
“和黄明昊鼓点，再调整……”  
“彦俊你的贝斯，低点，低……”  
“农农如果你嗓子出得来，这里清唱最好。”

明天就要出发了，Tiger还在为最新的编排做调整，  
尤长靖带着王琳凯收拾队员的行李，范丞丞和黄明昊的东西那叫一个兵荒马乱。

“啊，这里臭袜子多久没洗了？”王琳凯又从床下找到一个，捏起鼻子丢到脏衣篮里。

“这两个人一直都是小孩子心性，你和他们玩到一块去了就好。”尤长靖和她在洗衣机前相遇了。

三个助理（含实习生一个）坐下来又确认了一次行程。  
“哈，坤哥要的防过敏大床房？”王琳凯忍不住有点好奇，一天下来，他就和大家混熟了，跟着叫“坤哥”。  
“别看我就负责他一个，可他过敏还挑吃的，出门箱子比谁都大。”朱正廷顺着表妹说到。

“滴滴滴”朱正廷熬的桂圆枸杞汤坐好，夜已深，三人装了几碗拿到地下室去。排练间隙，几个人都乖乖喝了，只有黄明昊说太烫了，先放冰箱里晚点自己去拿。

成员们陆续回去休息，为正式演出养精蓄锐。  
三姐妹也像昨天一样，轮流去洗澡。

王琳凯最后一个去的，去之前忍不住又看了看表姐穿的吊带白色丝裙，浑圆的胸部呼之欲出，比起昨晚的工装背心，少了几分飒爽，多了几分美艳，长发披下来，发梢诱惑着视线；尤姐姐换了个风格，不是卡通图案的睡裙，一套无袖的丝质背心，侧面似乎都兜不住。

马上就去网购一套丝质，一定要丝质的，大人都穿丝质睡衣。  
王琳凯暗暗的捏紧了自己今晚的轻松熊睡衣套装。

她去洗澡没多久，尤长靖和朱正廷正在查看目的地的天气，忽然朱正廷看了眼新到的信息，马上站起来，说：“我出去一下，蔡徐坤的保温杯落在排练室了，我去送给他。”

“去吧。”尤长靖也放下手机，朱正廷下一句就说：“困了就睡吧，别等我。”

尤长靖看着朱正廷打开衣柜找家居服，她的衣柜里不是鼓鼓囊囊的，反而就挂着几件大T恤，还有几件花衬衫在晃荡。

很显然，是不会回来睡觉的。尤长靖愉快的闭上了想要提醒她别太累的嘴，不知道王琳凯能猜到多少。

朱正廷前脚上楼，王琳凯后脚就从浴室里出来，洗澡洗的小脸红扑扑的。

“提醒过你，再穿成这样我就不客气了。”黄明昊出现在眼前，把她逼回了浴室，反手锁上门。

“我……”王琳凯想辩解着什么，她从水汽缭绕的镜子里看到自己，腰肢被搂住，她“啊”的一声叫了出来，却是因为黄明昊低头含住了她的乳尖。

隔着衣服，再细致的布料此时都变得粗糙，男人尖叫的犬齿叼着，钻心的疼还透着一点酸，就从嗓子眼里冒了出来。

“啊，不要……你放开……”王琳凯两眼泛着红，推着黄明昊的肩膀。

此时男人却从善如流，亲了亲他怜爱的小茱萸，复又亲上了怀里人的嘴唇。

厚实的，湿润的嘴唇亲上来，王琳凯突然忘了呼吸，挣扎着叫着：“你……你干嘛……”

“当我女朋友好不好？”  
“这么突然的吗？”  
“一见钟情啊。”

“我觉得你的杏眼，你的笑，还有……”黄明昊一手捏住她的双乳，一手提起她的臀，膝盖伸进她的腿间，把她整个人架在膝盖上。“你的胸，你的屁股，都让我好喜欢。”黄明昊对上她的眼，诚恳的态度说的十分真心，他还特意用两手聚拢她的胸，脸埋进来，夸张的嗅了嗅：“特别喜欢这里。”

“我胸好小的……”说到这里王琳凯想起了两位姐姐，自己远没有那么有料，突然有那么一点点自卑。

“多摸摸就变大了。”黄明昊再揉了揉，王琳凯突然觉得胸真的涨了。

“当我女朋友好不好？可以丰胸哦。”黄明昊不愧是精明的温州人，提出条件的时候不忘许诺好处。“你看你廷姐，原来有这么大胸吗？现在很可观吧。你坤哥天天都离不开她，昨晚我在二楼都听见他在三楼空虚寂寞冷的转圈圈不睡觉。”甚至还给你摆事实讲道理。

“嗯……”王琳凯觉得自己脸上燥得慌，不知道是因为闷的还是为了胸大，还是因为听见了自己亲戚的房中密事。

“那你就是答应我了。”黄明昊飞快的啄了啄她的唇，手从睡衣下面伸进去，顺着腰线摸到胸，沐浴后滑滑的皮肤好像黏住了男人的掌心，使他仔仔细细揉了个遍。

王琳凯羞红了脸埋在黄明昊的肩窝上，看着衣服下手滑动的轮廓，一点遮掩带一点想象，更是充满了不能明说的刺激。摸着摸着，自己刚上任的男朋友就要把手伸进下面，王琳凯赶紧按住了。

“怎么了？我的琳琳公主？”小男朋友的嘴真甜。  
“不，别那么快。”王琳凯毕竟刚从校园里出来，还是想先谈谈纯纯的恋爱。

“那我怎么办……”黄明昊惨兮兮的引导她的手，去摸自己变硬的地方。

“想着我，像从前一样办。”王琳凯从他腿上滑下来，亲了亲他的嘴角，开门溜了。

从浴室里逃出来，王琳凯不敢直接回房间，怕两位姐姐识破什么端倪。她躲在楼梯转角下，打算平复一下自己快要蹦出来的心跳。

嫣红的唇，湿在乳尖上那一小块水渍，有经验的人一看就知道发生了什么。  
她赶紧拍拍自己的脸。

“怎么了小鬼，不舒服吗？”范丞丞从楼梯上下来。  
“没，洗的太热了，我先凉快凉快。”她欲盖弥彰的用手扇着扇子，另一只手小心的捂着胸前。

“来，披上这个。”范丞丞解下身上装饰用的丝巾，抖开来是个披肩，大的可以完全盖住她的半身。“有些时候还是要顾及一下你身边血气方刚的大男生……”

不知道范丞丞是看明白还是猜到了什么，王琳凯裹着披肩跑回了卧室，她精神恍惚的吹干了头发，失魂落魄的躺在床上，想着自己晚上答应着做黄明昊的女朋友，腿间夹着范丞丞的东西。。

黄明昊像个小恶魔，张牙舞爪的拉你堕落，胸上隐隐有他的指痕；范丞丞是个贵公子，风度翩翩的拉扯你，披着他的披肩，全是他的味道。

她自己胡思乱想着，甚至没注意到姐姐不在房里，左右应了两句尤长靖就转过身去，迷迷糊糊的睡着了。

尤长靖之前还想着怎么应付王琳凯，没想到她自己倒是睡得飞快。省了一件事，尤长靖也躺下了。

尤长靖不像不谙世事咋咋呼呼的王琳凯，少女心事忧愁来得快也去得快，着床就能睡，她心理预演着明天的各种行程安排，辗转反侧。

想着想着，尤长靖脑子里一下出现陈立农无公害的小白兔笑颜，和趴在他身上驰骋使坏的样子，一下又出现林彦俊清冷的面孔，和边说冷笑话逗她边给她投喂零食的动作，心里更是纠结难捱，她不知道自己是怎么了，明明心心念念的人是林彦俊，为什么又会在陈立农身下服服帖帖，懊恼的情绪郁结，憋得眼眶都红了。

“嗡~~”  
手机震动了一下，把尤长靖从思绪里扯出来，她一下把手机捂进被子里，回头看了一眼王琳凯，这小妞也不知道在做什么梦，脸上挂着个浅笑甜甜的，把范丞丞的披肩往怀里搂了搂，尤长靖叹了口气，她似乎预感到，这个傻白甜小妹妹迟早得羊入虎口。

见没有扰了王琳凯的清梦，尤长靖又掏出手机，信息提示，“讨厌的橘子：睡了么？我睡不着，在顶楼露台吹夜风，上来陪我一下下？”

尤长靖熄掉手机屏幕，轻缓地掀开被子，起身……

尤长靖走了之后，王琳凯大大翻了个身，少女在自己的绮梦徜徉。

梦中的琳琳躺在一个大大的浴缸里，浴球在水里慢慢化开，冒出好多粉红粉紫粉蓝的泡泡，她伸手挽一捧举到半空中一吹，小泡泡升在空气里，又伸手指戳破，一个接一个，她嘻嘻嘻地笑着，感觉自己的皮肤越洗越瓷白嫩滑，像个小公主。

琳琳公主在享受她的泡泡浴时，氤氲的水雾间出现了两个人影向她靠近，她搓搓眼睛，眼前竟是两个身材高挑健硕的男人，小麦色肌肤裸露着，肌肉反着性感的光泽，她忍不住伸出双手分别去触碰那两人的胸肌和腹肌，才又看清来者竟然是范丞丞和黄明昊。

两个男人相继坐进了她的大浴缸，也不说话，范丞丞抬起她纤细的小腿，用舌尖就开始一寸一寸往上丈量，黄明昊直接噙住她的丰唇，给她一个绵长的深吻，手捻起她胸上小小的红球，由轻而重地研磨着。一会儿，范丞丞托起她的小屁股，把她的腿分开扛在浴缸两边，头埋到她的私密处，一阵温温湿湿的感觉从下腹一直窜到她的头顶……

场景一转，琳琳又坐游乐场的旋转咖啡杯里，身边还是范丞丞和黄明昊两个大帅哥，三个人手拉手随着一阵似梦如幻的旋律眩晕地大笑，一会儿，黄明昊举着一个菠萝味冰淇淋甜筒，范丞丞捧着一个草莓味奶油蛋糕，他俩分别用食指挖一小戳，轮流喂给琳琳。旋转起的风，鼓起琳琳的公主裙，两个帅哥三下五下扯掉了她的粉色小内裤，把冰淇淋和奶油涂上她的小花蕊，轮流舔了起来。  
“琳琳吃甜点，我们吃琳琳……”  
“我们琳琳比甜点还甜……”

大床上，王琳凯扭着腰，夹着范丞丞的披肩在腿间磨蹭，手指伸在嘴里和舌头搅动一起，发着哼哼的吟啼，“琳琳不要被吃嘛，琳琳要吃冰淇淋……”

一时，满房的少女蜜桃成熟时，散发出特有的甜腻。

此时，尤长靖轻手轻脚攀爬楼梯一路往上……

别墅的顶楼有个很大的露台，平时排练疲惫了，灵感卡壳了，男人们都喜欢来这里放空一下大脑，朱正廷也会贴心地留一些水果零嘴什么的，在露台的茶几上。

尤长靖走出露台，那个清瘦的人影背靠围栏，手里拿着个什么，晃了晃，“我以为你不来了，我都快把你的小面包吃光了！”

眼前人要伸手抢面包的时候，被自己搂进了怀里，小脸埋进行半敞的胸膛，两手因为突然失重，应激地拽着自己松松系在腰间的浴袍带子，一扯，袍子就完全敞开了，怀里的人一下红了脸。

林彦俊顺势伸手掐了一下尤长靖的丰臀，“半夜还跟我抢小面包，我看你就要吃成小肉球了！”

“要你管！”尤长靖微微挣扎着把自己跟林彦俊推离“你这么嫌弃，去找那些跟你演对手戏的麻杆女演员去！”

“也是，自从陈立农进了公司，我都管不到你了，天天为他鞍前马后的，你也是挺勤快，看来他比我，把你饲养得好！”

这吃味的语气让尤长靖心虚地别过头，“才没有！你乱讲？”

“既然没有……”林彦俊把人往怀里紧了紧，霸道地命令，“今晚睡我房里！”

“不是啦，琳琳，哦那个新来的小妹妹，还在我房里，她会发现的。”尤长靖面露难色，她也不知道自己为什么拒绝陪床约，换以前，她必定是百依百顺。

“不许找借口！大家明天都早起，谁会发现！”林彦俊好像是真的有点生气了。尤长靖沉默了一下，还是点了点头，“好吧。”

不知道是自己心里亏欠，还是林彦俊真的察觉了什么，尤长靖感觉到今晚的林彦俊没了往日里丝丝入扣的温柔，前戏都没进行得充分，只是用手指揉开她的花蕾，还没等她湿意来，就长驱直入了。

尤长靖觉得自己的甬道疼痛酸麻，生理泪水被逼出眼眶，手轻轻推着林彦俊，弱弱的喘着，“橘，轻点，你怎么了嘛！”

林彦俊用食指抹掉尤长靖眼角的水，死死摁住她的肩膀，“不许闭着眼睛，看着我！”他从未如此对待过身下这位，尤长靖慌乱的目光全都落入了他眼里。

“你不喜欢我快点，不喜欢我用力吗？以前不是都‘老公老公’地叫着把我背都抓花了！”林彦俊一边嘴里说着骚话，一边加强加快了身下的动作，一下一下地直捣花心。

在林彦俊的攻势下，尤长靖开始失神了，疼痛感渐渐消失，取而代之的是一阵阵神经末梢和中枢来回传送的快感，脚趾点点抓紧，白嫩的双腿不自觉盘上了林彦俊的腰，嘴里哼哼唧唧，“老公别说了，老公再进去点，老公是那里……”

林彦俊的分身在渐渐收紧的肉墙里，差点缴械，他可不能马上满足这个被情欲控制的小骚妇，突然退了出来，仰卧在一旁，一手摸了一把身边那颗饱满到，平躺也汹涌的浑圆，“这么快就要高潮？刚还怕我狠！”

沉浸在欲望未得尽兴的尤长靖，理智已经荡然无存，她侧过身，一手捂着自己乳房上的大手，引导着继续揉捏，另一只手伸向了林彦俊的肉柱，上下撸动起来。她熟知他敏感点，用手指来回拨弄弹囊袋，又用指甲刮过领口，肉柱一下涨得更大了，甚至渗出液体来。

林彦俊啃舔着凑上来索吻的肉瓣，发出低沉的吟声，再怎么年轻持久的体力，也受不住这般磨人的撩拨。他把空闲的手伸到尤长靖两腿的嫩肉间一摸，又伸到尤长靖面前邪邪一笑，“我的小肉球怎么湿成这样了？”

尤长靖看了一眼林彦俊手指间晶莹的粘液，拍开他的手，这时候，她早就把什么害羞矜持全都拋在脑后，一下双膝跪跨在他上方，握住小小橘，对准自己一直往外流水的小孔，慢慢坐了一下，“老公别动，我服侍你！”

“我要看你自己揉胸！”林彦俊双手靠在脑后，又下达了指令。尤长靖这种微微丰腴的身材，在床笫之事上，特别能激发男人的多巴胺分泌，她并不知道自己身体的诱惑力，还整天嚷着减肥。

然而现在，坐在林彦俊的胯上，她上下左右扭着腰肢，把他的欲望狠狠吸食，一手两边轮流揉搓自己的胸脯，时不时用手指轻扯胸前的红粒，一手手指含嘴里当男人的性器舔舐，“老公我想要，还想要！”呻吟的音量压抑不住地上调，她这个样子，让林彦俊几近痴狂。

终于，林彦俊一个挺身，悉数交代，热流冲过尤长靖的敏感点时，她酥麻得整个人瘫软趴倒在林彦俊身上，随着疲软的肉棒滑出来，自己也山洪倾泻，床单都湿了一大片，两个人都无法抵抗肉体极度亢奋后的疲乏，没去清理就相拥沉沉睡去。

尤长靖刚刚兴奋得，完全没意识到林彦俊没带套就胡作非为了一番，当然更没注意到，手机又收到了一条微信，“农农可爱兔：你们很大声哦，闹得我都没睡着，那里好涨，怎么办嘛？”

楼下暴风刚过，楼上云雨初歇。

这时候蔡徐坤才站在床边，咕咚咕咚的喝着他的枸杞黄芪水，然后顺手剥掉用过的安全套，打了个结，往垃圾桶扔去。

房间关得密不透风，夜晚的凉风艰难的从窗户缝里钻出来，吹不散人体上的热气。  
蔡徐坤的脸上挂满了汗珠，水滴顺着他的肱二头肌流下来。

这种带有事后意味的性感，太过稀有，床上趴的人侧着脸，双目连着承接雨露后的唇，崇拜与敬爱地看着他。

彼此都没有说话，蔡徐坤低头承应了头号粉丝完全敬仰，两眼的柔情盛满了水，划动在她背上的白而柔韧的肉，凸起如峰的骨。

这就是蔡徐坤的习惯，在演出前一晚，不想再有如何创新如何突破，而是做最好的呈现即可，在这个女人身上参悟所有歌迷的狂热。

他能写得出大热歌曲，却不爱和粉丝紧密交流，然而粉丝依然疯狂的追他的现场追到天南地北。不得不说，蔡徐坤某种程度上是个怪人，连带着成为某种怪象。

然而朱正廷也许就是少数承认他奇怪，并且对此现象甘之若饴的怪人。她帮他挡掉了许多尘世不必要的连接，让他自由自在的活在自己的世界里。当他要入世时，他便从朱正廷的身上探入，  
而后他在她宏大的意境里，通往她的身体她的思想，往往还是流连在桃花源的幽径。

朱正廷是真的累了，看着看着蔡徐坤就阖上了眼。他用温水给她擦了汗，自己冲了个澡。

最后终于把窗帘拉高一点点。

夜风肆无忌惮的闯进来，室内很快换了新的气息新的温度。

蔡徐坤爬上床，把朱正廷满身是汗的睡衣和带着不明液体的内裤扔到椅子上，盖好薄被，再从背后把她搂在怀里，反手扣着胸前淡淡的抚摸着，揉捏着，嘴唇贴在她的后颈呼吸。

“嗯……”女人发出梦呓。

蔡徐坤打了个哈欠。  
整栋楼都安静了，是该睡了。


	3. Day3

Day3

今年的雨水实在是太多了。  
从他们落地到彩排，一直都是阴雨绵绵的。  
Tiger一行人从北方来，还有几分不适应。

正是演出前的保姆车上，朱正廷给每个男人塞了一瓶红糖水，酒店还煲着姜汁。包里塞了足够多的大毛巾，不仅要擦人，更宝贝的是随着他们南征北战的乐器。检查完东西，她还要向王子异汇报现场的各项事宜。  
尤长靖有条不紊的切换着成员们的微博，九宫格还要或明媚或忧伤或沙雕或自恋，上车前拍的几张生活侧脸还有器物图，穿插几张彩排图掉落在超话，足够各家粉丝磕糖的排毒的，嗷嗷一天。  
王琳凯握紧了手中的滑板，她加入的外卖群实际除了真的外卖的，主要是现场物料的对接。人还没到，粉丝后援会的礼物清单已经源源不断的传了过来。

到达后台Tiger的休息室，成员们进入准备妆发，王琳凯去门口领回应援物，尤长靖开始做直播，朱正廷去向导演编排们报道。

尤长靖特地给滑着滑板的王琳凯一个大特写：“这是我们新来的同事小鬼，特别有活力的年轻人，来，给大家打个招呼。”  
滑板上的王琳凯甩了甩脏辫，亮晶晶的串珠跳跃着，一手提着一大袋饮料，特别有范儿的向镜头挥了挥手，嗖的飞了过去，小短裙飘啊飘的。

饶是如此，还有眼尖的站子截图飞快的刷屏：“礼物认证！！！”

然后尤长靖带大家去看后台，镜头里她带着小鬼转了一圈自家的房间，成员们和直播互动了一会儿。接下来尤长靖带着镜头去看舞台了，王琳凯领着还源源不断送来的应援礼物。流量造星的力量此时真让地下乐团们刮目相看，应援物如流水般送达。别家的助理已经过来打招呼了，送了林林总总许多冰咖啡和冰奶茶。然而自家应援总是与众不同，在这个潮湿的傍晚，姜汁撞奶、红糖鸡蛋等炖品在一众冰饮特调里独树一帜。王琳凯想回礼，可是自己不认得路不认识人，就在原地干着急。

没多久，没上镜头的朱正廷回来了，看着有这么多东西，就带着表妹马上给每个房间都送去，先送去了导演制作间，音响灯光特效导播组也不错过，放下了比人头份数略多炖品。

当然同行的礼数也不少，王琳凯心思灵通，见姐姐打了几次招呼，后来就不用朱正廷使眼色了，趁姐姐和别家助理拉关系的寒暄间，自觉自发的把东西摆到桌上，不同种类都选一些，姐姐说完，她这边也摆好了，姐姐顺势介绍一下自己说上几句混个脸熟，有礼貌的离开这家，马上又去开下家的门。

絮絮叨叨的走走停停，王琳凯在去拿自家东西的时候，还帮别人捎带了不少。踩着滑板的人儿像股红色的小旋风。往返几次，王琳凯就明显感到了乐队红或者不红的差别，红的如自家，还有流量明星加持，送的东西绰绰有余，朱正廷看着后台送的差不多，已经开始通知后援会改为现场送温暖，转而发给到场的粉丝祛湿御寒；不红的，每个休息室象征性的送了一个小蛋糕，连乐队名字都险些看不清楚。

天色终于暗了下来，王琳凯回到休息室时成员已经妆发完成，换了一声黑色宫廷西装的男人们十分隆重，头发却换了白粉蓝红黄，不像平常短袖牛仔裤的摇滚男孩，而是如同要上歌剧版的嬉皮士。

当下王琳凯的嘴巴就张成了O字型，吃的不亦乐乎的尤长靖往她嘴里塞了个蛋。

坤哥总带着一丝孤高，于是这装扮像是吸血鬼；两位上电视的帅哥自然美成一派；反而是两位平时最跳脱随意的两位活宝，特意加了烟熏妆，脱胎换骨像个真正的王子。

“这是，今晚，要走视觉系风格？”王琳凯咽下鸡蛋，拒绝了尤长靖塞过来的第二个。

蔡徐坤站起来了，竟然还穿着军靴。  
他亲自去拿他的保温杯。

竟然没有叫表姐递过来。  
王琳凯才发现少了什么，原来表姐已经捂着胸口缩在一旁捶胸了。  
这是什么女友粉的标准动作。王琳凯别过脸去憋住笑。

“准备登场了。”工作人员来敲门。  
“出发啦。”蔡徐坤先迈出脚步。  
“一切顺利！加油！”朱正廷大声喊着。  
这是什么八十年代日本漫画才干的事，王琳凯内心吐槽，两手捂住了眼。。

等她睁开眼的时候，却看到表姐不知什么时候和蔡徐坤在接吻。

“胜利之吻。”亲完蔡徐坤还响亮的“啵唧”一声。

“今天我也可以来一个。”不服输的黄明昊拎过还在旁边害羞的王琳凯，凑上去吻了左边脸颊，右边同时被范丞丞亲到。王琳凯的脸一瞬红成一只大番茄，左右这一吻，让昨晚的梦境在她脑海里浮现，她紧张又害臊，心脏砰砰地都快从嗓子眼跳出来。

尤长靖此时忽然想从这个房间里消失，如果只有陈立农或者林彦俊的一个，她可以坦然的奉上她的唇，而不是现在，陈立农靠过来，尤长靖无处可躲，身后就是林彦俊。

正当尤长靖惊慌不已之时，蔡徐坤带队走了上去。朱正廷带着王琳凯去安排结束后after party的事了，休息室就剩下三个人。

节目编排先是Tiger表演，引入林彦俊的贝斯，再加入陈立农的演唱。

台上人声呼啸，乐队掀起的人浪一阵高过一阵。休息室内仿佛时间静止了，尤长靖靠着门边坐立不安，很快两首歌过去了，林彦俊要上场，尤长靖送他出门的时候，还是被抓住按在门外来了一个绵长的吻。

“不祝福我吗？”林彦俊低低的问。  
“成……成功……”尤长靖看着青梅竹马的男子，有些犹豫。

“我会的。”林彦俊又亲了亲嘴角，捏了捏尤长靖的屁股，登台上场。

休息室里还剩下陈立农，尤长靖犹豫着要不要开门。

门自己开了，陈立农也到了登场的时刻，他出来时没有言语什么，只是把头埋进尤长靖胸前深深吸了一口气，揉了揉胸，用虎牙咬出一个浅浅的印子，便赶着山呼海啸走上台去。

这四十分钟异彩纷呈，超级制霸的合唱以及Tiger的新歌都是彩排之外的内容，保密做得好，给所有的观众一个大大的惊喜，老天爷也很给面子，当时晴空一片。老歌新编，新曲首发，跨界合作，层出不穷的新意证明了Tiger大火的必然性。有了Tiger保驾护航，超级制霸这种向来被排除在音乐圈范围之外的流量，在专业乐评人那里得到了口下留情。

到了现场的站子忙得不亦乐乎，各种同框让站姐们只恨自己PS手速不够快。舔屏党在对着视频真情实感三千字小论文的时候，现场粉丝已经争先恐后的试图从黄牛手中买到after party的入场券。

“这是圈里面都要去的吗？”今晚唱得开心，陈立农第一次来音乐节，一切即时性的反馈比起重复多次的录制要生动多了，他在回味观众们涌起的尖叫，对这个圈子充满了好奇。

“就是……大家一起撸串喝酒吹牛泡妞。”黄明昊告诉他。因为乐队大部分时候都四散各地，都自认清高有些王不见王的意思，只有音乐节才会汇聚一堂，把酒言欢，惺惺相惜。

朱正廷补充：“就是一种联络感情的方式。不过做乐队的都玩得大，玩得开，你要是感兴趣可以去看看，不喜欢就回酒店。”

“去看看也不错，体验体验乐队的地下生活。”林彦俊点点头。

尤长靖迅速与两人的经纪人报备了此事，自己最多只能拦着别喝多，万一出了什么事，只能找公关解决了。  
可是万万没想到，如果她不能进去呢？

Tiger这回又是大爆，被众人架着不去也得去。尤长靖抬腿想跟着，朱正廷却拦下了，说他们这种聚会一贯不让助理去的，就是要纯享受。

“助理不可以去？那些妞可以？”尤长靖有些吃惊，她此时与好姐妹的立场还有些不同，乐队有个花边新闻就当闲情逸趣，可是流量CP若是爆出绯闻，就是对万千超级制霸girl、广告商以及公司的不负责任。

“不行，我得，想办法进去，看着他们俩。”尤长靖眉头皱的死死的，万一他俩爆出什么黑料，公司会撕了她，她自己的责任心也不允许。

王琳凯其实也挺好奇的，只是姐姐说了不去，她就不敢再问，可整个人都在蹦跶。  
“想去的话，我找人去要三张票。我们三个，去换衣服，还来得及。”朱正廷看了看两位无论出于什么原因都十分盼望的队友，做了决定。

尤长靖与王琳凯在圈子里面生，今晚还是化装舞会，两人换了一套热辣的短裙，装成最寻常的小兔子和小猫咪就顺利的混到了酒吧内场，顺着人声冲卡座里摸去。朱正廷则是认识蔡徐坤的人都知道她，画着人鱼花纹的朱正廷在保安处就被认了出来，混进去是不可能了，人家也不强行驱赶，就限定性她坐在吧台上。

酒保给她上了一杯颜色亮丽的调制酒，朱正廷礼貌的笑笑接过，开始一小口一小口的抿着，软软的滑滑的。

好像自己从来没有想过来接他。  
蔡徐坤会怎么想呢？会借着这个夜晚胡天胡地，和一群辣妹共舞，再接住辣妹们的跳水，趁机摸一把，搂一个去开房？还是老干部式的坐着，和朋友们商业互吹，再碰到合适的制作人介绍他的新作？

朱正廷觉得自己无法想象前一种，若是后一种样子……“噗”的就把自己逗笑了。  
蔡徐坤这方面倒是意外的老实，离开身边的行程里每晚十一点都准时的发消息报备着。

她在与蔡徐坤聊天记录里搜“我回房间了”，能够时间整齐的列出一大排。  
这次——是乐队一起去上个外地的通告，黄明昊还在微博打卡著名烧烤摊，蔡徐坤告诉她“我回房间了。”  
这次——是他去国外做编曲，时差十二小时，他在中国的白天说：“我回房间了，汉堡挺好吃的，下次带你来。”  
这次——是他半夜身体过敏要去打针，朱正廷还在赶去医院的路上，他在医院里还是说：“我回到房间了，就是这个房间有点消毒水的味道。”

朱正廷慢慢翻阅着记录里的点点滴滴，眼泪慢慢蓄在眼底。不知不觉间她已经陪他走了那么长的路，他对朱正廷的依赖，像是天生自发的，带着幼兽的直觉，闭着眼就一头扎进了她怀里，深深地依恋着。

“人鱼公主，今天你为什么而哭泣呢？”  
朱正廷的眼泪就要滑出眼眶，被一支温柔的手接住了。  
她有些诧异的抬起头来，眼前的男人带了一副尖角墨镜，唇边贴着稀疏的胡子，顶着高高的礼帽，卷着巨大的黑色斗篷，在五颜六色闪着各色亮光的装饰品中，显得平平无奇。

“怎么……会有这种打扮？”朱正廷拉住男人试图抚摸到肩膀的手。  
“反正要回房间的，不用待那么长时间，就不想弄那么闪。”男人点了点眼镜。

“我是KUN，你是人鱼公主，今天第一次上岸，不会说话，还没有腿，也没尝过男人……”蔡徐坤设定好今晚的剧情，就把朱正廷用一个公主抱揽在怀里，黑色的斗篷挡住了怀里人的大半身躯，只有一头黑发散落出来。

“哟，坤哥今天毫无例外早退啊。”  
“哪里来的妞，我看见她的嘴唇了，红得多艳。”  
上楼的过程中圈内朋友都开着没轻没重的玩笑，蔡徐坤并不搭理他们，一脚踹开了房门。

朱正廷下意识的要去伸手，蔡徐坤拦住了她还把她压在门上。  
“记住，你今天第一次看到陆地世界，什么都不懂，什么都好奇；没有腿，哪里都不能去。”

“来夺走我的心吧，小美人鱼。”

朱正廷就真的像一个初次登陆这个世界的新手，好奇的抚摸着蔡徐坤的装扮，扔了帽子和眼镜，扯了扯胡子，发现是松的，大笑着一把扯下来。

然后她又好奇的给蔡徐坤脱衣服，按扣一把就拉开了，可是皮带却不会弄，两只手左右摆弄着，却把裤子里隐藏的柱体揉搓得发硬发烫。

“你这个小东西，会这种唤醒恶魔的魔法？”蔡徐坤并没有帮忙，伸手掂量着眼前人半露的圆球。她穿得长裙本是一字肩的，蔡徐坤刚才一抱一放顺势拉开了裙子前面的拉链，袖子散落下来堆积在腰间，平淡无奇的白裙下，身体才是今晚男主角的惊喜，乳沟到腹上抹了亮丽的油彩，闪着金粉，花纹流动在皮肤上，聚在乳尖汇成盛开的大丽花。

蔡徐坤的唇顺着花的枝蔓游走，嘴唇翕动，手掌流连，抓着一边圆球随意揉捏着，朱正廷有些呆呆的看着他动作，自己变成人还保留的乳尖艳而深红，大丽花开到荼靡。她刚上岸，不明白岸上的人会这么喜欢她的这个器官，见蔡徐坤一手捏得有意，在她理解为另一边也可以让他高兴，于是就把他另一只手也按在了另一边乳峰上。

“想要我两边都按？你这都多大了，有F了吗？还要我揉？”蔡徐坤伸出手掌丈量着，他刚说的语言不太懂，可是朱正廷看得出他高兴，也就十分得意的抖动了一下胸部。

“我给你揉，你也要给我揉，在人间叫做‘公平’。”蔡徐坤给小人鱼灌输着词条，两手不停的揉捏，指尖用力，小人鱼觉得又酸又涨，酥麻的感觉直蹿下腹，让她往前靠在蔡徐坤身上磨蹭止痒。

“公平，你舒服，我也要舒服。”蔡徐坤再次指示她。于是小人鱼暴力的扯开了皮带，刷的拉开了裤链，三两下扯了裤子，灵活的小手一下就翻找出了他身上的恶魔，这个怪物在变硬，小人鱼觉得很有意思，用手捏了捏。

蔡徐坤忍住她带来若有似无的拨动，继续诱供她：“你见过它吗？哦，没有，公主没有它，公主只有泄殖腔。”小人鱼点点头。

“那么公主的地方在哪里？给我看看可以吗？”大恶魔在挑逗。

小人鱼点点头，她提起双手，裙子继续落下，卡在膝盖间，蔡徐坤抱她上床，像极了一尾摆动的长尾。

她拉住蔡徐坤的手，把他的手往下带，入目便有一片小巧可爱的粉红扇贝，贴在她的私处上。

朱正廷指了指小贝壳，用眼神示意着让他打开，里面就是他要找的地方。

蔡徐坤亲了亲扇贝，人鱼刚刚幻化出的大腿丰腴性感，他顺着亲吻下去，却不去打开潘多拉的魔盒。

待人鱼公主大大的眼睛流出大大的疑惑的时候，他命令着：“自己掰开给我看。”

人鱼的身体肉眼可见的红了起来，蔡徐坤还振振有词的说：“我第一次搞人鱼，怕搞错位置。”

公主脸红得像要滴血，在男人玩味的目光下，扯开了扇贝，抚摸到自己的私处，剥开掩盖在上面的肉唇，露出还闭合的泄殖腔口。

“这么小，我怎么进去呢？可以掰开大一点吗？”蔡徐坤继续命令着。不谙人事的小人鱼很听话，屈起双腿，不能挣破“尾巴”，又用手指按住肉唇，左右掰开张大了些。

“啧啧，这么小个地方，能不能进去啊？里面是通的吗？”男人继续提着好奇的要求。  
人鱼闭了闭眼，她另一只手也放了下来，找准腔口，把自己的指头放进去，进进出出，示意这里是畅通的。

蔡徐坤的眼眸很深了。  
他面对的其实是一具他已经操熟了的身体，他熟悉她身体上的每一处起伏，每一处皱褶。虽然现在小孔开的很小，可如果一进入，热情的内壁格外熟悉他的柱体和热度，会更火热的缠上来，把他紧紧的吸附。

明明上次她艳若天香，下一次还是纯情如处，就像这位人鱼公主，天真而无辜的眼眸，每每倒影出蔡徐坤征服她的样子。

此时她紧紧咬着下唇，手指进出时已经带出些许粘稠的液体，嘴巴里呜呜的唤着。

“小公主，第一次玩自己，觉得怎么样？”蔡徐坤欺身向前，抱起她并拢的腿，手指因此更深入了。

“自由探索时间到此结束，让我给你，真正的快乐。”侧过她的腰，蔡徐坤选择了侧入的方式捅进了她的腔口。两腿夹紧的姿势让进入变得有些困难，于是蔡徐坤摇晃着身体让自己进去，朱正廷一脸无知的样子看着他，没有经验，全凭本能迎合。

蔡徐坤整个进去后，朱正廷扁了扁嘴，她不明白男人在她身体里做什么，只是觉得又痒又热，撞开了泄殖腔，再往下似乎是子宫了。  
嬷嬷说有东西进肚子会怀宝宝，可他进来了，还带了一层鱼皮，她会先怀宝宝吗？

转过脸，朱正廷看着蔡徐坤帅气的脸近在咫尺，可她没法交流，腿被按住，还担心着会不会怀孕，一时懵懂的开始吃手手。

明明朱正廷年纪比他还大，做这种事情的时候，蔡徐坤却总感觉自己在违法的边缘反复横跳。

朱正廷总是一副幼嫩的样子吸引你。白皙的脸，胶原蛋白满满的笑，胸部硕大，屁股堪堪，插进去不敢喊痛又野心勃勃想占据主导，最终被男人不懈的体力击败。  
像极了发育半成熟的少女，似懂非懂的，迷恋还热力无穷。吸他的精液培育了许久，还没操到完全成熟，还在吃手手。

看到别人说对性事累赘或者无所谓，蔡徐坤觉得自己做不到，面对朱正廷时完全做不到，只要给他时间地点，他就想用的分身去直通朱正廷的内心。

人鱼的故事里，朱正廷内里变得越发湿滑，方便蔡徐坤的进出更加顺畅。男人力气用得大了，朱正廷觉得自己要飞起来，两个奶子跟着一起抖，两手试图护着头，却无意中把灯关掉了。

星河灿烂。

那些涂料在黑暗里闪着荧光，绿的红的黄的看的，从胸到私处，银河奔流。

蔡徐坤觉得自己游进了真正的星海里。  
投进了最广袤的未知，身旁空无一物，只有身下连接的身体是确定的，存在的，属于自己的。

整个床都随着蔡徐坤的震动起来，朱正廷觉得天旋地转，被蔡徐坤吻着，连呼吸都变困难。  
一股温热的射入，是划破天际的流星，投入了浩瀚的黑夜。

“吸了精的小人鱼，变出腿了吗？”蔡徐坤声音在黑暗里响起。

布料呲的一声裂开了，一双大长腿迫不及待的架在了蔡徐坤的肩膀上。

人鱼最后还是回到水里才完全变成人，她被蔡徐坤顶在花洒下，两腿还圈在他的腰身，被顶的上上下下，乳珠磨着蔡徐坤结实的胸膛，喘息似海，掀起无声风浪。

再吸了一次精，人鱼会呻吟了，她嗯嗯啊啊的指着浴缸。蔡徐坤先放了些热水，搂着她把她放进去。

长发和花纹都浮在水面上，一片炫目的花池，藕白色的身体潜在下面，蔡徐坤的手深入花心，撵着揉着，搓动着小小的花珠，小人鱼既腔道高潮后又获得了一次外部高潮。  
她浅浅的喘息着，拉着男人的手拽着乳上的花，揉按她的胸前，帮她缓解连续高潮后的痉挛。

可蔡徐坤忘记防备了。  
人鱼公主真正入水后就成了那个会在高潮绞杀人类的海妖。

朱正廷猛的翻身，把蔡徐坤压到水底，浴池哗的溅起水。  
海妖捏住男人的鼻子，和他接吻给他渡气。

这种缺氧的濒死快感下男人迅速的勃起了，朱正廷自己找到位置坐上去，扭着腰肢快感自觅，时不时的伏身去渡一口气，蔡徐坤一只手快捏爆了她的胸，一只手快捏青了她的腰。身上的痛，腔口的爽，心理上的强，全部交汇到了一起。

人鱼上岸，不仅仅是要上陆地当公主的，还有一种可能，是选一个男人下海当王子。  
蔡徐坤就是了。

她好快乐。


	4. Day4

Day4

“喂……谁啊……干嘛呀？”王琳凯昏沉着脑袋听到姐姐的专属铃声响起。  
一会儿又没了动静。

这才几点——哦——不早了——快十二点了。  
王琳凯眯着眼睛才看清身旁人手表上的时间，脑袋才慢慢转动发条。

我是谁？  
我在哪？  
我在干什么？

人生三大玄学。

这无边大床房，肯定不是主办方的抠门酒店。  
就是这床怎么那么挤。

王琳凯试图起身。

失败。

两个男人一左一右按住她的两边乳房，黄明昊把她的手夹在他分身上握着，范丞丞伸手抠她的穴。  
总之绝不吃亏。

内裤没了，胸罩还在，衣服没脱完。  
下面没啥异样。  
昨天晚上到底发生了什么。  
王琳凯想换个姿势思考人生，微微提起臀，忍不住深呼吸一口气，范丞丞的手抠得更深了。

昨天晚上到底发生了什么？  
满满的记忆回溯。

王琳凯和尤长靖走进内场后，一会儿就走散了，变成小猫的王琳凯还是凭着直觉找到了黄明昊和范丞丞两人。

一桌人正在玩骰子，王琳凯挤进去，别人就当她是蹿进来的粉丝没怎么注意。她见别家乐队手里都有一两个妞，一时火大，这时候怎么能给Tiger丢面子？

于是她，一屁股坐在黄明昊和范丞丞贴在一起的大腿上。  
短裙真短，王琳凯一边盖住自己的齐逼小短裙，一边腹诽，按住前面后面的猫尾巴就翘起来了。

“盖什么盖，这个裙子就是要拿来看的。”黄明昊喝了一口酒，举起了她还在试图掩盖的手，马上就露出了大腿根白色丝袜到内裤边的绝对领域。

王琳凯蹬了他一眼，还是伸手去拿酒。

桌上明显有个地位超然的人。三言两语里，王琳凯了解到原来是有位老前辈，喜欢玩，说猜大小，谁能赢他三盘，他就帮谁写歌，绝无戏言。

一桌子都哄了起来，别家有人试过，三盘全赢概率是千万分之一，一杯输了一杯啤酒。对方前辈可以随意，小辈就得干完，没多久就晕了好几个。除了王琳凯，坐的妞是真粉丝，谁也没这个胆帮乐队投骰子，王琳凯左右问问：“是不是真的很想要前辈的歌。”

“想，要到了我们可以高价卖给王子异。”黄明昊算盘打的铃铛响。

“看我的。”王琳凯卷起不存在的袖子，在两人膝盖上坐立不安的跃跃欲试。  
“别磨了，我可是破洞牛仔裤，膝盖都湿了。”范丞丞按住了王琳凯，凑她耳边说到：“骚气都蹿我鼻子了。”

“让姐骚一个给你瞧瞧。”王琳凯把范丞丞拍一边去，接过了上个人手里的骰子。

“前辈，我是Tiger乐队的。请前辈赐教。”王琳凯站在酒台边，不卑不亢的请教。  
“好好好，来猜。”前辈正在兴头上，招手就叫她过去。

前两把，王琳凯押大，竟然毫无悬念的赢了。

桌子都沸腾了一起来。  
许多人都没有到达这一步。

第三把，前辈摇起酒瓶子过来了，嘿嘿笑着：“小姑娘，我看你挺有胆子，这酒喝了，骰子不用摇，歌就是你的。”

差不多半瓶芝华士25年。  
王琳凯心下有了底，纯酒反而不容易醉，先向前辈讨了个保证：“待会把我安全送楼上房间。”  
“这没问题，你给你房卡，你完全可以告诉别人明天去房间找你，毫发无损。”前辈掏出房卡压在她手心。

“还有什么要求，你尽管提。”前辈对这精灵可爱的小姑娘说话，像是做游戏。  
“酒只要我喝就行了吧？”王琳凯眨眨眼睛。  
“行。”听上去话里有诈，前辈也有些疑惑，还是允了。

“那就开始啦。”王琳凯喝了一大口，转而跑到黄明昊面前，口对口喂下去，全咽进了黄明昊胃里。  
黄明昊被呛得咳嗽，王琳凯又灌了一口，转而喂给范丞丞，慢一拍的范丞丞完全就是被压在沙发上喂了酒，小猫的尾巴还得意的翘了翘。

被她这么两圈操作下来，黄明昊也不甘心突然成了酒器，捏住小猫坐上来的屁股，用力的抓了抓；反应过来的范丞丞，更是两手抓着她的小圆胸，边吸她口里酒边揉。

很快，半瓶酒下去了大半，在众人的口哨声里，王琳凯站定，自己慢悠悠喝完最后两口，还乖巧的比了个OK。

前辈高兴的拍手大笑，规则结果都不成问题，闹起来就是开心。

结果，结果就成现在这样了。  
王琳凯的记忆慢慢衔接起来。

三个人相互搀扶着上了楼，一进门自己就被男人们的蛮力按在床上，一人扯了衣服，一人扒了丝袜。黄明昊急吼吼的亲着乳沟，范丞丞嚷着要琳琳摸摸小丞丞，王琳凯像个人偶娃娃任由他们摆弄着，然后突然玩具断了弦，酒劲上来，男人一前一后栽倒在床上。

王琳凯撑着给他们脱了衣裤，自己选了个最安全的中间地带——她可不想睡外侧被男人翻身给压扁了——躺进去睡觉。

醒来就成了这幅模样。  
大概是半夜想做什么，然而摆好姿势又睡了过去。  
不过这么夹着睡还挺暖和的，王琳凯有点脸红。

拉开两人的魔爪，王琳凯找到手机，姐姐竟然要她醒了给她送衣服去。

对不起，我现在也需要衣服，没法出门。

王琳凯对自己这套一次性的小猫装默哀十秒，假装还没起来，先去洗澡。

围着浴衣出来后，床上两人还睡得一动不动。王琳凯看着地上乱七八糟的，一边收拾一边头痛，一边想着尤尤姐呢？昨晚走散后去了哪里。

正想着，门被敲响了。王琳凯透过猫眼一看，竟然是刚才念着的尤长靖。

“尤尤姐，早啊。”王琳凯开门，接住尤长靖塞过来的大袋子。  
“里面有你们的衣服，差不多要起床了，今晚还有个公益夜跑活动，整个团都要参加。”尤长靖给她安排接下来的活。

“还有安排吗？不是乐队演出完就结束了？”王琳凯还没听说这事，以为昨晚after party就是bouns。  
“昨晚演出那么火，新剧开播播放量创了新高。子异姐说让Tiger和超级制霸多捆绑营销下，多树立正面形象，刷刷脸，提高了国民度。下回选秀就有基础。”尤长靖转达上面的布置。

“跑步啊？要我们先去踩点吗？”王琳凯看着尤长靖发来的路线图。  
尤长靖赞许的看着王琳凯：“挺快进入角色啊，小鬼，助理就是要提前帮他们熟悉线路，毕竟是夜跑，跑丢了可不行。”

“那，我们什么时候一起去？”王琳凯问尤尤姐。  
“咳，我带陈立农和林彦俊，早上已经去踩点一次了，回到酒店才过来送衣服。”

“刚才我先去给正正他们送衣服，虽然也没衣服穿，但是好歹醒来的……嗯……”尤长靖虽然只看到朱正廷伸出来的一支手，可撞到门板上的声音那么大，过来人都知道他们睡醒了在干什么。

“你这俩还呼呼睡着，抓紧时间叫他们起来，晚上别出岔子。我给你们叫了早餐，快起来吃吧。”尤长靖语气有点别扭，说完就关上门走了。

像是受到什么刺激似的。  
王琳凯回头看了看还在睡的两个人。  
难道尤尤姐以为他们三那个啥了？王琳凯跳了起来，怎么可能，真要三那个啥了，躺着起不来的应该是自己好吗？？？

塞完衣服，尤长靖走回自己的房间，抱着枕头趴在床上，身心都充斥着一种无力感，眼睛涨涨的，有凉凉的液体滑了下来，她一边羡慕着正正的身心，都能完完全全属于一个人，另一边又羡慕着琳琳，可以自由地享受“三人行”的刺激和快乐，看看她自己，都快被灵肉分离撕成了两半。

昨晚，入夜的王琳凯真的是猫性尽显，她那双媚人的猫眼斜斜眯起，衬着那副，一边褐绿一边宝蓝的美瞳，闪着对猎物施展摄魂术的光。  
“尤尤姐，我先去找那对活宝，你……”尤长靖都没听清她后半句在说什么，就看着小猫咪敏捷地跳向了人群，一会儿不见了。

尤长靖嘴上叫着琳琳小心点，心里却记挂着她负责的两个正主，她挨着卡座找起来却怎么都没找到，又挤到舞池里和散台间继续找，内场里几乎肉贴肉，她那身遮不住多少肉的兔子套装，最合酒气正盛的雄性动物之意，来去间，不懂被几双咸猪手揩了几把油，但她仍旧自顾不暇，专注找人。

突然，尤长靖的手被一股蛮劲狠命拽着，把她一下扯出了人群，酒吧灯光极速的明暗交替，晃得她看不清是谁的脸，力气太小挣扎无效，一直半拖半跟走进了一个小隔间，等她反应过来的时候，才发现自己被扔着坐在马桶盖上。

“被那么多男人摸，你很开心吼？”尤长靖寻着声音往上看，看见了陈立农的脸。

“我是来找你们的啦，这地方鱼龙混杂的，我怕你们……”尤长靖小声回复，心里委屈地反酸。

“我们两个大男人能比你穿成这副，春光乍泄的样子，危险？”陈立农微微弯腰，俯视着上下打量了她。

尤长靖这才意识到，自己的穿着那么色气，本能屈膝胸前双手抱紧，“你，你别看了啦！我，我们出去好不好，要，要不然我们回去？”

“我们？你不找林彦俊了哦？还是……你其实就是想来要我的？”陈立农嘴角扬起那个人畜无害的笑，他就是用这副邻家男孩的样子，不知让多少无知追星小迷妹冲他尖叫“农农好可可！”。

只有尤长靖知道，这副骗人的无辜面孔背后，隐藏了一个夺人心魄的灵魂，一个侵略性的吻狠狠复上她的唇，让她失去自控逃无可逃。

“农你别，我是林彦俊的女盆友，你不能又这样啦！”尤长靖的小嘴被一番攻城略池之后，别过头用力推开了陈立农。

“林彦俊的女盆友哦？我知道啊，我那天晚上，上的就是他女盆友啊，他女盆友吼，在我耳边叫得好好听，那个口音又柔又轻，想起来我现在都硬了。”随着陈立农的描述，尤长靖眼见全身泛红，把头埋膝盖里越来越低。

看着尤长靖这副模样，性趣盎然，他拉着尤长靖的手，隔着西裤的布料，覆在自己肿胀的分身上轻轻磨蹭起来，在她耳边呵着热气，“小母兔子，你服侍好这只公兔子，我就放你回林彦俊那去，不然，明天我可就要帮你坐实林彦俊女盆友的身份咯？”

尤长靖也不知道自己是真的为自己爱情焦灼，还是为这两个男人的星途担忧，又或者，身体根本就渴望和享受这种偷来的愉悦，她慢慢从马桶上站起来，双手搂着陈立农的脖子，腿盘上他的腰，“最后一次，好不好？做完放我出去了。”

“看母兔子的表现哦。”

跟强迫性的态度反差，陈立农的性爱很温柔，他坐在马桶盖上，尤长靖坐在他腿上，脚掌撑着墙。内裤挂在一脚踝处。  
陈立农搂着她腰不让她向后倒，右手手指轻轻地揉开了她的花瓣，就已经感受到花蜜一股股淌了出来，他知道她的秘境从来就不抗拒他的闯入。

他们接吻，像热恋中的情人那样深情，舌头的交融，津液的互换，唇齿的扣触，发出啧啧的声响，像一段没有歌词的情诗吟唱，尤长靖的身体随着接吻微微颤抖，背上发起密密的汗，耳后反转巴黎香水的味道飘进陈立农的鼻子里，是费洛蒙的邀约。

陈立农的食指和中指探进了尤长靖的森林，曲径通幽，寻寻觅觅，一点点的摸索森林深处的秘密，猎人终于发现了仙株所在，他爱惜又欣喜地触碰仙株的花蕊，整个森林的树都跟着兴奋地晃动起来。

手指进进出出，尤长靖被刺激得越夹越紧，陈立农的拇指一下下按摩着她的肉珠，每一下都弹在她心弦上，心脏都跟着陈立农手上动作的节奏跳动。  
她攀在陈立农肩上，手紧紧扒着他的背，“不行了，农，真的不行了！”  
陈立农一下捅到最深处，对准那个粗糙凸起的一小片区域猛烈抠动，尤长靖失声大喊起来，“不，不要，那么快，农……”  
手指猛抽出来的时候，暖流一阵阵从小孔里喷射出来，沾了陈立农西裤衬衣到处都是，尤长靖知道自己失控地潮吹了。

还没等尤长靖喘过气，陈立农拉开自己的裤链，让自己攻城略池的武器弹了出，抱着尤长靖的腰抬了一下，长驱直入。  
尤长靖的林荫小道，很爱这个来回穿梭的小火车，不特别巨硕，长度却恰恰抵住花心，微微翘起的弧度，不停勾着最敏感的那一点。

陈立农用惊人的腰力顶着胯，仿佛通过身体的撞击，在叩问尤长靖的灵魂，她仰着头，陈立农看着她的汗水，沿着颧骨下颌脖子乳沟滑下，仿佛一条蜿蜒的溪流，流进他的眼眸，渗进他的心窝。

剧烈的动荡下，尤长靖的无肩胸衣兜不住胸前两只小小兔，跃到陈立农眼前，在她扶着陈立农肩旁的两条手臂间大幅度晃动，陈立农用手掌捏起一团不安分的肉，低头含住了乳珠，一番吮吸啃咬，满足自己的口腹之欲。

如此一番，酥酥麻麻的体感，让尤长靖上下快速颠簸了起来，最后她一下狠坐下来，紧紧夹住陈立农的阴茎，逼着他悉数缴械，尤长靖的身体甚至盛不下过大的量，沿着穴口和阴茎间的缝隙，一点点渗漏下来，滴答在地板的瓷砖上。

“尤，我好像，有点爱上你了。”  
这是事后陈立农留给尤长靖的一句，分不清真心假意的情话，什么叫“有点”，什么叫“爱上”。  
尤长靖只有脑内的一团乱，忍不住在陈立农怀里一阵啜泣，陈立农却没了后话，只是等她哭完，帮她擦干眼泪清理身体，拉着她离开了洗手间。

陈立农搂着尤长靖的腰，从洗手间出来的样子，全都落入了楼梯拐角处一人的眼里。林彦俊左手捏捏拳头，一口饮尽北中的威士忌，走进拥挤的人群里。

那晚，尤长靖第一次没收到林彦俊的任何信息，哪怕一句晚安，她因为纷乱的思绪，竟也没去注意这件事。

次日一早，尤长靖接到的第一条信息，是来自活动主办方关于公益夜跑的安排通知，交代工作团队早些带艺人去熟悉场地。

此刻，冷冰冰的工作，反而帮尤长靖从混沌的心绪抽离，她估摸着乐队那边不会有人早起，就爬起来简单收拾了一下，穿上晨练的运动服，去敲响陈立农和林彦俊的房门。

夜跑被安排在当地的省立大学N大，这学校教务成绩没多出彩，却因为绿化率高校园面积大名誉全国，常年入院最美高校top10。  
选址在此，大概是为了今晚平台直播镜头好看吧，一直默默走在林彦俊身后的尤长靖走着心里想。

今天的气氛异常地冷清，陈立农和林彦俊并没像往常一样，互相戏谑放冷箭，或是对着尤长靖打趣耍赖，他俩从出门早餐到现在，都按部就班客客气气的，现在也是陈立农走在最前面，林彦俊不紧不慢跟着，尤长靖就在最后，第一次异常如普通雇佣工作关系一般。

走到校园中心的一个湖边，陈立农突然转身，“这学校实在太大了啦，我们一起逛到什么时候才走完，我去那边的路线看下，你们走另一边，节省点时间咯。”  
说完，他也不等另外两人发表意见，兀自走开了。

“累了，去那边休息下。”林彦俊指了一下湖边的长椅。“嗯！”尤长靖点点头，对林彦俊的提议，她一向都随着，便走过去坐了下来。

林彦俊却不坐，他单腿屈膝靠在旁边的一棵树上，若有所思盯着湖面，片刻，他开口，“你说现在这个情景，像不像当初我向你表白时候的样子？”

林彦俊的发问，把尤长靖的思绪扯回好久前，他们一起签约进公司，上层把尤长靖安排给，还名不见经传的新人林彦俊做助理。那时候，每日每夜地练习主持表演唱跳，不管时长强度有多极致，尤长靖都陪着他，公司要他迅速学会各项技能，怕他精神不济，为他学会煮咖啡，公司要求保持身材不给吃肉，担心他体力不支，给他偷偷夹带鸡腿。

林彦俊是真的很爱这个，无时无刻陪在身边的小姑娘。有一天，尤长靖在公司附近公园湖畔的草地上，找到赖躺着不想回去练习的林彦俊时，她被他表白了。  
“反正，我天天也只能看见你一个人，做我女朋友吧！”

他们第一次拉手，是从公园回练习室的路上，第一次接吻，是从练习室回宿舍的雨夜里，第一次做爱，是在练习室的地板上。

幸福时光荏苒，后来，陈立农来了，当着林彦俊的面握起尤长靖的手就说，“姐姐你手好软哦！”后来，他们总是三个人同进同出，后来，陈立农和林彦俊一起成了组合，上了舞台和荧幕。

“尤，如果你真的比较喜欢陈立农，那你跟着他吧，我不留你。”林彦俊的陈述性发问，把尤长靖从回忆里扯回现实。她惊慌地盯着林彦俊的侧脸，被湖水折射的晨光照着，格外地冷峻，却哀伤。

“我，我没有……”尤长靖低着头揪着衣角，这种语气平淡的质问，令她心底发慌。  
“呵，小尤，你脑子你身体，我还有哪一寸是不了解的？你没有，你没有你让他上你床？”语气依旧波澜不惊，内容却锤到尤长靖不知如何接话。  
“我不知道，我不想的，我也不懂我怎么了嘛！我就是，没办法拒绝……”尤长靖的声音越来越小，剩下就是嘤嘤的哭腔。  
“尤长靖，你别哭，哭没用，给你点时间想好吧！”林彦俊走到她面前，目光灼烈地俯视了她许久，转过身。  
“你就想着，我没他帅，没他会哄你，甚至，床上都没他让你高潮快？呵……”林彦俊终于忍不住轻蔑地奚落，留下一句重话，就迈着大长腿离开了。

尤长靖不知道自己哭了多久，哭到声音都哑了，眼泪都流不出来了，陈立农返回原地找她的时候，她还坐在长椅上，目光涣散地盯着前方不知何处。在回程的车上，尤长靖像失了魂的傀儡一般，闭着眼睛瘫在陈立农怀里。

到酒店时，陈立农好像无事发生一般，掐掐尤长靖的脸，“尤尤，回回神，怎么还没睡醒哦？你还要给你姐妹们和另外那几个，准备衣服，安排工作哦！”

尤长靖像想起什么，突然扑到他怀里抱了一下，“好，我去忙了，你回去休息吧！”

叫醒送衣订餐，一阵忙碌后，躺着床上的尤长靖，感觉这半天比进公司这么久以来都累，身心俱疲的她，没一会儿就睡了过去。

睡梦里，尤长靖仿佛听见林彦俊跟她说，“以后出道了，我会更忙，没时间陪你，你还会理我吗？”  
她笑着打趣，“到时候你那么多美女粉丝追着跑，是要忘了我才对吧！这样，以后就没人抢我的小面包咯！”

时间，真的能让物是人非事事休吗？

“范丞丞，黄明昊，起床了。”王琳凯用手比了个大喇叭，在两人耳边轮番叫到。

“给我捏十下奶我就起来。”闭着眼的黄明昊突然动了。  
“我也要。”范丞丞附议。

于是，王琳凯红着脸爬上床，解开胸前的扣子，自己掀开胸罩，像个小猫那样撑住身体。  
两边乳房垂了下来，像两个青涩的小蜜瓜。

“一……二……”  
王琳凯闭上眼，颤颤巍巍的数着。  
不同男人的手，她分得出左边是黄明昊，右边是范丞丞，他们捏的力度和手法都完全不同，可让她的身体同样欢愉，小猫忍不住摇起了屁股，弓起背来缓冲。

“五……六……”  
范丞丞突然作弊，还用嘴吸着的她的乳尖，大口含着乳肉，舌尖裹着乳珠在牙齿间轻咬。另一边黄明昊不见了，改为从身后盖在她身上，晨勃的欲望从后面敲击着她。

“九……十……”  
范丞丞吸完双乳，两边奶子已经被抓的红红紫紫。黄明昊先射，于是他先去洗澡。  
王琳凯撑的手都在打抖。

“习惯就好，我的小猫咪。”范丞丞把她抱起来，面对面跪坐在自己怀里。他找到内衣，重新帮王琳凯穿好。

收罩杯的时候，胸怎么也挤不下了，集中的效果里两边圆球都要撞到一起，上缘线刚刚盖住乳尖，上半胸肉都快溢了出来。

“是不是，该换大一个号的内衣了？”范丞丞打趣到，王琳凯红着脸埋到他胸前。

低头看着小丞丞还翘着，王琳凯伸出手去握住，上下磨动。她看着他的表情没有什么不适，便加快了速度，范丞丞的笑容越发满意了起来。

最终射满了王琳凯一手，她有些不好意思的去洗，黄明昊推开浴室门出来，范丞丞接上。

早餐来了，三人狼吞虎咽完终于恢复了力气，王琳凯和表姐商量了一下，也不回酒店，直接去N大跑一圈。

雨后的校园葱葱绿绿，夜跑道路旁五颜六色的应援旗帜分外显眼，照着跑就好，压根儿不会迷路。

于是三人就像在校园里溜达一样，走走停停看风景。  
虽然才离开学校没多久，王琳凯觉得自己对校园生活有些陌生了，他们问在学校里做什么，王琳凯一时竟然想不起有什么记忆深刻的事。

“真没有吗？像我这样的大帅哥也没有吗？”黄明昊逗她。  
“有……是在图书馆里见到的，远远的看着帅哥在看书，就觉得连时间都停下来了。”王琳凯仔细回想到。

“图书馆到了，来找帅哥啊。”范丞丞一指，图书馆就在手边。“我们进去吧。”

王琳凯不会多想这俩人带他来图书馆的理由，应该不会很有意义，但绝对不是为了“博览群书”这么深刻。

图书馆是新建的，不大不小四层楼，零零星星的没有几个人，王琳凯盯着导览图思索自己该去哪个区域看哪本书打发时间。

“我们…”  
“我们…”

范丞丞和黄明昊异口同声的开口，然后两个人又相视一笑，好像已经有了成熟的打算。让王琳凯这个被支配的人看了两腿打颤，就前不久被他们折腾的经历还历历在目。

她便问到：“你们要干嘛？”

这俩祖宗说是事儿逼倒也没有，但确实给王琳凯找过不少麻烦，有点刻意捉弄她的意思。而王琳凯也确实，不愧是金牛座的老好人，还真的辛勤劳动配合折磨。

果然没什么好事，范丞丞说：“要不来捉迷藏吧？”王琳凯内心崩溃，只见黄明昊拍手叫好，还一起指定要她王琳凯来找人。

“不要，我跑不动。再说了这是图书馆，你们想什么呢？会打扰到别人的。”王琳凯穿了个裙子，对于这种幼稚的追赶游戏打从心底里的抗拒。

“没事儿，现在放长假，你看看这图书馆还有几个活人？就陪我们玩一下嘛……”范丞丞看似撒娇，只有王琳凯知道范丞丞的意思就是自己如果不从，等会儿就会有的好看。

王琳凯只得认命，背过身去，等那两人去躲藏一边数数：“1，2，3......”她想着反正不用走心的玩，他们要是躲腻了半天没人找到，肯定会无聊吵着要走。

数到120王琳凯听着背后也没声音了，只有大厅里窸窸窣窣的一点儿人声。王琳凯直接往二楼走去，她记得听着脚步声他们都先往楼上跑的。随即又叹了口气，“哎。”王琳凯心说自己真是不争气，玩起游戏来又不由自主的认真起来。

但游戏进行的比想象中容易个十倍，二楼最末尾的一间阅览室，门口摆了个禁止入内的牌子，看起来很久没人用过了，都落满了灰，只有牌子和门上有点痕迹，明显有人刚刚来过了。

王琳凯的直觉就是这是那两个家伙做的，想也不多想就推门进去了。果然，一推开，范丞丞就正坐在椅子上，靠着一张长桌，背对着门口。

“真聪明，不愧是我的助理，来得真快。”范丞丞没抬头也不转身，继续摆弄着手机。

“哦！行了，我去找黄明昊了，你和我一起去。赶紧的，晚上还有工作！”

“我知道黄明昊在哪，你要不要讨好我一下？我可以给你点场外援助。”范丞丞说的动听，好像真的开出什么充满十足诱惑力的条件。

“不用了，谢谢。”王琳凯无语的看看天，甩手就走，结果被范丞丞转身拉住了。

“快点讨好一下。”范丞丞说。

“......”王琳凯想走却走不成，范丞丞人高马大，把王琳凯逼到墙角，长手长腿的一拦，王琳凯被弄的动弹不得。王琳凯一边感慨自己真是个没人权的可怜小助理，一边推范丞丞，结果那人稳如泰山，纹丝不动。

王琳凯盯着范丞丞越靠越近的脸，吓得后背一个劲的往墙上贴，脖子也缩起来，眨眼的频率也越来越快，脸红扑扑的，都快不敢呼吸了。

“啧，就知道你偷偷喜欢我。”范丞丞退回去，直起腰，一脸的得意，“靠近一点就这么害羞。”

“哈？”王琳凯脸确实发烫，但她连忙否认这荒谬的事情，“我只是不习惯别人靠这么近。”

“那你好好适应一下，毕竟是我的生活助理。”范丞丞说完得寸进尺，直接轻咬了一口王琳凯的脸。

“我不给狗做助理。”王琳凯又羞又恼，喊道。

“狗？”范丞丞皱了皱眉头，说“这才叫狗。”然后对着王琳凯撅着的嘴又啃又咬的。

王琳凯有点震惊于范丞丞超出自己所想的举动，确实没想到他对自己会玩到这个份上，一时有些生气。

“你放开我...”她说。

王琳凯的下巴被捏住，范丞丞手劲儿不小，弄的王琳凯龇牙咧嘴，可是却不能有所作为。“要不你说说，你给人舔过吗？”一边捏着对方的下巴，强迫她微微张嘴，说的是不怎么正经的话，王琳凯脸唰的一下更红了。

王琳凯的表现显而易见就是没有过这样的经历，范丞丞有点失望，转而想想又觉得猛夺第一次的感觉真的很棒。“那你就给我试试呗。”

“不要。”王琳凯立即反驳。

范丞丞看了她一会儿，耸耸肩，表示自己的无奈，然后贴着王琳凯的耳朵告诉她：“那就换我给你舔吧，谁叫我挺喜欢你呢？”

这话被范丞丞说的风轻云淡，王琳凯吓得急忙推开他，不仅仅是脱口而出的告白，还有这“被人舔”听起来总觉得比刚刚的还要更羞人一些。

“怎么？这也不愿意啊？”范丞丞语气里是带着笑的，带着点无赖的样子，排除他说的浑话和烦人的少爷脾气，王琳凯居然觉得这样子他还挺帅。

可范丞丞说完没等王琳凯表示点什么，就要去脱她的裙子，“不要紧张，享受就好啦。”

“什么？”王琳凯只是下意识的回了句话，至于实际情况她并不想探究什么，也不想享受这可怕的特殊待遇。

“我说，我是说rap的，b-box也能来一点，你懂我意思吧？”王琳凯拽着裙子边，选择不听范丞丞不着边际的瞎话。

背后靠着图书馆的大长桌子，王琳凯被范丞丞抵着，逼到了死角。然后直接扯起她的裙子，附近都没有人，这间阅览室门口又竖了牌子，门也是紧闭的状态，范丞丞耍流氓可以说是耍的无所顾忌。

手上动作倒是及时，顺着被掀开的裙子就往裙底探去，摸到了有点潮湿的布料：“怎么底裤湿成这样了？”

王琳凯被戳穿，有点泄气，但还是有那么点躲开遮遮掩掩的意思。范丞丞隔着内裤按在泛潮的中心，故意用指腹轻轻揉了几下。王琳凯轻轻叫了一声，下意识地靠在了范丞丞身上。

她脸上有种做贼心虚的样子，她刚刚没推开范丞丞，也没奋起反抗，还纵容了事情的发展，觉得自己居然不讨厌这样，好奇又害羞。但也可能是范丞丞这人，不知怎么的，虽然有时做些过分的事儿，就让她讨厌不起来。

王琳凯自己都没怎么碰过的那个地方，现在被人隔着一层薄薄的布料轻轻的触摸，那人摸的还很得法，只是这么稍稍撩拨，她就站不住了。这会儿才哆哆嗦嗦地想阻止，喊他的名字：“范丞丞...”

这声没气力的喊，不仅没阻止范丞丞的进度，更是助长了他威风，范丞丞把王琳凯抱起来坐在了桌上，掀起了她的裙子。

王琳凯不敢轻举妄动，看着范丞丞，那人只是微微的蹲下来，眼睛也是低着的，一排扇子似的睫毛。但被人盯着裙底总有种说不出的诡异，让王琳凯下意识觉得这人视线都有了温度。

这次王琳凯自己都有清晰的感觉，有一股体液从她那个小口里流出来，顺着缝隙往下。于是范丞丞用手分开湿哒哒的两瓣，这两片小巧的软肉裹住他的中指。他眯了眯眼睛，盯着那块儿，沿缝隙上下抠弄了几下，指腹随着动作，不轻不重地碾过。

水流个不停，王琳凯觉得安静的阅览室里甚至听到了手指黏到水的响声。她被这种感觉蛊惑，沉浸在其中，直到范丞丞弯下腰的时候，她都还没反应过来。

不过很快就知道了，阴蒂上就多了湿湿热热的触感。这时候看不清范丞丞的表情，王琳凯只能凭感觉，那根舌头很讨巧，来回拨动着那颗小珠，就像颗可爱的红色野果，被含在嘴里，舔一舔又戳一戳。

裙边搭了一点儿在范丞丞的脑袋上，他头埋在王琳凯的裙摆下面，做事专心致志。

就在王琳凯习惯了这种幅度的舔弄时，范丞丞开始找寻到另一个地方，想把舌头伸进那个紧闭的小缝里。就往里进了一点儿，王琳凯浑身顫了一下，一小股细流猛地又喷了出來。

王琳凯有些慌张，范丞丞却没当回事，只是把那股水舔掉吃进了肚子里。她自己都能感觉到下面的水越流越多，两瓣阴唇酥酥麻麻的，甚至打开了些，就像在邀请他继续插进去。

王琳凯腿都不敢往里并拢，就半躺着看着范丞丞的脑袋，用力的吸吮带着点轻微的拉扯感，说不上疼痛，更多的是舒服，比用手揉搓要舒服，也更亲密。

快感堆积到了那个顶点，成了一波一波涌来的热潮，王琳凯想把腿夹起来，奈何很范丞丞还在那里满头苦干，让她动也不是，不动也不是。

放空着自己，只沉浸在高潮里，王琳凯还有些没回过神来，仰躺在桌上，显得很乏力。身上显得有些狼狈。裙子被推起来堆在腰间，下身湿湿黏黏的。

就在这个空档有人推了推门，但是因为从里面上锁并打不开。门虽然没开，但王琳凯一下紧张起来。

“我猜是Justin。”范丞丞说。

外头又推了推门，摆弄了一下门把手，果然传来熟悉的声音，喊道：“范丞丞，开门。”

“等着。”范丞丞回了句。

“范丞丞，你上次说过，吃独食，长痔疮。”黄明昊说完就安静了，耐心等待着人给他开门。

范丞丞表情很精彩，又想笑又无奈。黄明昊也想来分一杯羹，他不是不知道，从王琳凯成为两个人的助理那天他就知道会有这么一天。做这么久的兄弟，范丞丞用脚趾头想想就知道黄明昊三天两头对王琳凯撒娇是因为什么，无非就是跟自己一样的那么点小想法。

(中间连不上 加油宝贝 你可以的）

黄明昊始终是觉得不能全让范丞丞占了便宜，硬是逼着王琳凯就范，毕竟他才是王琳凯的“男友”。在面对王琳凯这件事情上，他不要像往常那样和范丞丞兄友弟恭，这次他要比范丞丞占有的更多，更深入才是。

看着王琳凯的样子，衣衫不整，黄明昊就知道这两人发生了什么。顺势压上去，手沿着衣摆往上探索，伸进去，又把衣服掀起来，找到搭扣就扒掉了王琳凯的内衣。

暴露在空气中的上半身，皮肤白得晃人眼，王琳凯总被范丞丞嘲笑平胸，这会儿脱了来看，倒也不是真的平的吓人。就像刚发育的少女，被人嘲笑的的次数多了，总会有点儿自我怀疑。王琳凯的羞涩里似乎还带着点不自信，赶忙用手护住了前胸。

黄明昊看了一眼，捞起那双手，亲了亲然后举到了王琳凯的头顶上，让面前光景一览无余。胸前那肉粉色的两颗小东西被凉气一激，颤颤巍巍地翘起来，黄明昊就垂着头，叼住左边那颗，含进嘴里。乳尖被裹进口腔里，舌尖绕着滑了一圈。紧接着就吸咬住，含得啧啧出声。

然后黄明昊回头看看站在一旁的范丞丞，两个人也没交流，一个眼神便可意会。范丞丞绅士风度，让旁边这个盲流子逞了先手。

灵活的手指不理会王琳凯的挣扎，送进去紧闭的嫩穴，指腹摸索着按压。浅浅地敏感点被磨的酸痒得受不住，身体咬着黄明昊的手指，王琳凯自己也说不清是想要他再伸进去一些，还是想他不弄了。

王琳凯痒到了极点，蜜液从里面被挤出来，黄明昊的手拿出来，还带了一滩水跟着流出来，她甚至感觉听到液体顺着黄明昊的手流下来的声音。

“天时、地利、人和。我觉得今天你会让我进去。”王琳凯听了，瞪着黄明昊。她这会儿紧闭着嘴唇，不讲话，不表态。

黄明昊也不再说什么，只是带着她的手伸进自己裤子里。那儿已经很硬了，接触到她掌心，还颤了两下。王琳凯手指搁在那儿，只觉得又硬又烫，但她不敢动。

黄明昊贴着她耳朵，低低哼一声：“摸一摸。”

“......”王琳凯把眼睛闭上了，看不出她的意思。范丞丞在旁边看着，觉得黄明昊没戏了。

但这事儿是黄明昊遇上了，他就觉得是王琳凯默许了，闭眼睛是害羞的意思。但不论她怎么想，黄明昊想那么做，也就让王琳凯半推半就的接受了自己。

很快王琳凯下身搭配裙子裤子都被剥了下来，黄明昊贴的很近，两个赤裸的下身碰在了一起。就着这个姿势，就像是要背着范丞丞，黄明昊用自己将王琳凯遮的严严实实，没留出一点儿春光。

黄明昊试探着插进去，才进去那么一点儿，就像是被咬住了，软肉紧紧箍着他，黄明昊把自己抽出来，又捣进去一些，在入口处浅浅磨蹭起来。轻声问道：“进到这儿疼不疼？”

“......”王琳凯面对这种事，倒是一言不发了，她是个生手，理论知识远大于实践，看到那根夸张的东西她就怂了。

黄明昊感受着肉刃撑开处女膜上的小孔，破开阻碍之后身心愉快又满足，他可是当着王琳凯另一个爱慕者的面，先行占有了她。阴茎顶着尽头的嫩肉，又热又腻，前端刚顶上去，即刻被咬含住细密啃噬。

第一次打实战，王琳凯出奇敏感，被弄得吟声不断。身体里埋着的阴茎还硬得直挺，时缓时急，一下一下，像要嵌进她下面的软肉里。

黄明昊手也没停下，王琳凯微微充血有点儿肿起来的阴蒂，被黄明昊捏在拇指和食指之间，来回揉搓。弄的王琳凯不由自主曲起腿，腰也跟着拱起来迎合着，嘴里哼个不停。

两个人越来越知己知彼，默契起来，快感层叠，意识发散越来越模糊。一阵自控不了的颤抖，带着一波连着一波的高潮，小洞过电似的瑟缩。他指腹在她脊骨上滑了几下，又俯下身，去舔她胸口。

（差一点儿才完  
）


	5. Day 5

Day5  
这次夜跑活动有专业选手带队，有流量明星参与，有大小明星们聚集，还有素人们一同加入，场面热闹非凡。  
一声枪响，夜跑达人们浩浩荡荡的出发了。

“跑一圈要跑多久？”剩下的助理们叽叽喳喳的聊天。“什么？才半小时？我还想休息一下。”  
“跑完全程要四圈？哎，这里哪位姐妹分点膏药给我……我家那个蹭点镜头就行了，明天还要去隔壁城市站台。可别今天跑软了腿站不住。”

站不住的人里还包括王琳凯，她晚上也是一副运动打扮而来，和昨天刚认识的新朋友们聊着，说着说着就有些站不住了。

两腿间酸软的感觉太明显了，仿佛有根棍子撬开她走路的腿，让她时不时想起黄明昊的翘，范丞丞的粗，聊天还频频走神，时不时扯扯短裤，小穴里夹不紧，流不净。

“小鬼你是不是来大姨妈了？老是担心裤子。”同行打趣到，话题又转移到了什么牌子的卫生棉条好用。

好像用棉条塞住也是个好办法，索性让异物感变得有异物。王琳凯有些郁闷，走到了姐姐那边。

“今晚给你订个红豆饭吃好不好？”朱正廷摸了摸表妹的头发，王琳凯顺势压在姐姐肩膀上。  
“我的走路姿势有这么明显吗？”王琳凯闷闷的问。  
“姿势上没什么，是你的表情太明显，一看就看出来我们琳琳是做女人了。”

王琳凯还想向姐姐撒娇抱怨一下图书馆的细节，表姐却用眼神制止了她——旁边的尤长靖有些无精打采的接电话。

“好，好，我们明天就飞去上综艺，这边没问题，都安排好了，好，明天见。”尤长靖接了电话，在记事本上做了记录后，呆呆的撑着下巴坐着。

“尤尤……明天，明天你就要走了吗？”朱正廷先打破了沉默。  
“嗯啊，本来还想和你们回去休息两天，但是临时接了几个综艺，明天就要飞过去录。”尤尤笑了笑，脸上有些苍白：“打铁要趁热，流量嘛。”

“这样啊，那我们别管那些应援物。今晚吃点什么好呢？”朱正廷打开了外卖APP。  
“我随意，你们点吧。”

尤长靖心不在焉的程度看来是很沉重了，竟然连吃东西都勾不回她的心。

一阵纷乱的脚步声，夜跑第一集团通过了第一圈，王琳凯伸长脖子，看见自己认识的人都在里面。黄明昊还能紧跟专业选手，他原来这么厉害啊。

自己竟然还担心干多了影响他们的体力，原来被影响的只是自己。  
王琳凯，今日份卑微。

比赛开场比较振奋人心，赛事直播还能听见解说喋喋不休的讲话，现场其实非常单调。处理完手头的事，朱正廷叫王琳凯把五个男人带回去，自己去和尤长靖随意走走。

王琳凯知道姐姐是要有话对尤长靖，也很听话的去做事去了。

跑道外的校园还是十分宁静，她们定位到酒店，选择了一条时间略长的路径慢慢走。

“尤尤，是发生了什么事，让你觉得不幸福吗？”早在三天前，尤长靖这么问她的时候，朱正廷就明显的感觉到姐妹身上是发生了什么问题，所以才在身边人寻找答案。

尤长靖抬头看了看今晚的月亮，圆而皎洁，四周披着薄纱，如月中仙子，可也预示着明天会有雨相。  
这么美的表象下昭示的是并不令人期待的结果。

早上的一幕幕又在尤长靖脑海中快速跳跃。

如果她只见过正正和她的主唱，她大概会坚定的觉得爱情就是两情相悦、相互扶持、共迎未来，像他们看过的无数电视剧、小说以及唱过的情情爱爱；她只是要烦恼她从林彦俊和陈立农中选择谁；可是她看了王琳凯，这个新来的妹妹一下就博得了两个男人的喜欢，并且游刃有余协调着两两关系，形成了坚固的铁三角，用她今天刚吃红豆饭的名义起誓——尤尤自己也想过可以在两个男人间各取所需，跟组的日子太封闭的，过于紧贴的相处，包括肉体，让她产生了错觉，双男主才让她左右为难，下次她和公司请求轮流跟他们两个，说不定还会对第三第四个人动心。

“正正，假如还有一个人很喜欢你，你也觉得他不错，你会喜欢他吗？”尤长靖走进甜品店，喝着杨枝甘露，终于有了说出口的勇气。  
朱正廷吃着糯米丸子，歪着头想了想：“那要看看这个人和阿坤相比，差距有多大了。”  
“嗯……帅差不多帅，高差不多高，富差不多富，床上也差不多能干……”尤长靖比划了下。

糯米丸子险些喷出来，朱正廷笑着说：“那我肯定要啊，差不多一模一样的，就差不多是阿坤的克隆人。我有两个阿坤多好，一个单独工作，一个身边陪我，晚上再也不用空虚寂寞冷。”  
“可是……那个人不是阿坤，你要是和另一个上床，不觉得是背叛他吗？”尤长靖越问越小声。

朱正廷歪着头想了想：“那也没关系啊，证明了我的口味始终如一，陪床的还是个小小坤。”  
“你说这话，给坤哥听见不得干死你。”尤长靖假装关手机录音。  
“有本事来啊，一个不够劲两个一起爽。”朱正廷无所畏惧，笃定世界上没有第二个蔡徐坤。

两人笑闹了一会儿，朱正廷换了碗芒果沙冰，认真的对尤长靖讲：“如果喜欢上两个人，不知道怎么选，就问问自己的内心。是已经觉得一分为二辛苦了，还是觉得‘’应该会‘’辛苦？”她把沙冰剖开两半，一边是巧克力酱，一边是草莓酱，上面盖着一堆芒果。

“如果是自己辛苦，就选你喜欢吃的那一半。”朱正廷把巧克力酱转过去给尤长靖，她们两人吃甜品时一贯的双拼搭配。  
“如果只是担心外人看法或者现在的苦恼还很甜蜜，不如等一等。”朱正廷把盘子又转了九十度，左右红黑，可是芒果在中间慢慢落下，融化的冰沙与甜酱汇成同一汪水，变成了新的紫红色，不分彼此。

“正正，你好会说哦……你怎么那么棒。”尤尤拿出一根长饼干，沾了她爱吃的草莓酱塞进她嘴里，发自内心的笑了起来。  
“嗯哼，你下次找个明天起床时候要给你读书的男人，你也会这么棒棒哒。”朱正廷毫不隐藏自己的成长秘诀，正襟危坐读和边日边读，都是读。

两人继续说着，王琳凯发了信息来感谢姐姐们，说自己红豆饭吃上了，姐姐们早点回来注意安全，她对付不了剩下三个打算出去寻人的野兽。

“谢谢你订的红豆饭。”朱正廷喂了一勺巧克力芒果冰沙给尤长靖。  
“要是因为我不开心错过了小姑娘的大日子，就是我的错了。”尤长靖也回个她一勺草莓酱，“那几个男人就让他们原地打转吧，不能老惯着他们，惯得只剩下三岁。今天是我们姐妹的happy day。”说完在动物园群里发了个定位，霸气的写到：“在吃冰，自己睡。”

黄明昊居然回了一个“美滋滋”的表情包，尤长靖直接at王琳凯：“注意身体。”

大家都乖乖的，再也没人敢在尤长靖吃东西的时候说废话了。

王琳凯为了绊住三个大男人不顾酒店大堂粉丝云集，要冲出去找人的脚步，绞尽脑汁，想出来的法子是往三姐妹的套间里，点了5打生蚝，招呼着大家过来宵夜，美其名曰奖励黄明昊马拉松得了个艺能组冠军，其实是她自己肚饿嘴馋。

然而，那三个大人在得知正正和尤尤已经“姐妹们的聚会很happy”之后，蔡·中年·徐坤表示一天行程累过了头，要回房早睡，超级制霸要保持身材，剩下三个低龄组盯着生蚝傻眼。

“喂，鬼妹，你点那么多，我们吃不完好浪费哦！”黄明昊看着人都走光了，肆无忌惮地贴紧王琳凯，帮她摆生蚝。

“哎呀，黄明昊，好热啊你站开一点！还有我是你姐姐！叫姐姐！”有过肉体关系后，小助理地位攀升不少，都可以冲着雇主使小性子了。

这边刚躲开一些，另一边又贴上来了，范丞丞的手还摆在了王琳凯的小屁股上拍着，“这生蚝我俩是不太感冒，我看是你自己想吃，不过，既然你说是为了庆祝你亲‘男友’拿了个冠军，我们开瓶酒？”

“又喝啊？！昨晚的酒还没过呢！”王琳凯转过身捏了捏太阳穴。

天气实在太热了，刚才回到酒店等生蚝上门的时间，王琳凯就跑回房间洗了个澡，换上了之前买的红色丝质吊带睡裙，里面还偷偷穿了证明自己是成熟女人的丁字裤。她骨感的小身材在半透布料下影影绰绰，倒是小肉臀翘得紧，把短短的睡裙绷到了大腿根，微微弯腰就能看尽裙下光景，惹得同处一室的两个男人眼神都移不开了。

范丞丞被王琳凯那么撵着一转身，下身明显起了反应，一把揽着她的小腰往自己怀里靠，耳鬓厮磨，“琳琳陪我们喝点助助兴！”

王琳凯下午的肌肉记忆还在，感觉腰一酸，挣脱开来，“行行行，我去给我的祖宗们拿酒！”，话下从房间的小冰箱里拿出一瓶酒店备的白葡萄酒，又在酒柜里翻出启瓶器和分酒壶，把酒倒出来醒着。

黄明昊倒是殷勤地把挤好柠檬汁的生蚝往王琳凯嘴里送，自己也陪着吃了不少，看酒醒得差不多了，提议玩游戏，输了就真心话大冒险。

“玩玩玩！我可不是一般女生，猜拳就没输过！”说到游戏王琳凯就来劲，蹦着站到椅子上摩拳擦掌，范丞丞和黄明昊扯着笑，对了个眼神。

“剪刀，石头，布！”

两个石头一个剪刀，王琳凯输了，狠狠地跺了一下脚，“说吧，要我干嘛，真心话还是大冒险？”

“今天我是冠军我先要福利，琳琳大冒险！”黄明昊抢着发话，“我要琳琳脱了小内裤，骑我大腿上！”

愿赌服输，王琳凯一咬牙，把丁字裤扯下来往范丞丞手里一塞，跨开腿就骑坐在了黄明昊的大腿上，黄明昊上下抖几下脚，腿上竟有了津津的湿意，他拨开王琳凯散了辫子洗过头的齐肩小卷毛，凑她耳边说，“看来下午有人没吃饱，晚上更饿了呀！”

范丞丞拿着这新鲜滾热辣的原味小内凑近鼻子嗅了嗅，“我说鬼妹，你穿这个本来是打算勾引我俩谁啊？味道还真是又甜又辣，比这个泰式甜辣酱还呛口，要不再给我吃两口？”，说着，舌头回味似地舔了舔嘴唇。

也不知道是下午那场猫鼠游戏，让王琳凯开了智，还是借着微微酒意壮了胆，她竟然一回手，快狠准揪了一把范丞丞胸口的小丁，“你说吃就要给你吃啊，再玩，赢了才是你的，不然，姐姐我今晚就抱着昊昊的大腿睡，不管你！”

语言和触碰的双重刺激成功积起了男人的征服欲，范丞丞把高脚杯盛满，推到王琳凯面前，“我说琳琳，这把你要是输了，喝完这杯，还得下面，给我吃！”

“剪刀，石头，布！”

再次，两个石头，一个剪刀！“你还真不是‘一班’女生啊，你是‘二班’的吧，只会出‘二’！”两个男人哈哈大笑起来。

“你俩是不是商量好了出老千欺负我！”王琳凯是急红了眼，在黄明昊的大腿上扭来扭去，却没意识下面泉口涓涓细流。  
黄明昊握住了她的腰，“我的小公主你别动了，要不是今天穿着运动短裤，我的裤子就快成你下面那张小嘴的口水兜了！”

王琳凯非但没听话，还故意搂着黄明昊的脖子，翻过身和他面对面考拉抱，还用空空的下体凑上黄明昊鼓起来的裤裆摩挲起来，却挑衅地看着范丞丞说，“昊昊是我男朋友，昊昊把我弄湿的！”

范丞丞是坐不住了，小妮子这是要翻天，招得他下腹胸腔都冒火，“愿赌服输王琳凯，你自己说的！”，他举起酒杯，杯壁压上王琳凯性感的小肉唇。王琳凯也没有推脱，一闭眼一仰颈，满满一杯酒咕咚咕咚地，就被范丞丞喂了下去，喝完还翻着手背擦了擦嘴角的酒渍，摆摆手，“怎么讲，我也比你们长两岁，也是你们的姐姐，我就当，让着你们啦！”

“行啊我的好姐姐，那接下来就是大冒险时间了！黄明昊，这把该轮到我享受福利了吧！”这下都不用范丞丞上手，他们的小鬼妹从黄明昊身上滑下来，主动地就往床边走。

王琳凯用一边手肘撑起上半身半躺着，一边手把裙摆恰恰拉到比基尼线，大腿M字打开，“谁想吃，自己过来！”

范丞丞放下酒杯走到床前席地而坐，他把王琳凯的腿扛到肩膀上，眼睛盯着她的小私处欣赏了起来。

王琳凯为了穿丁字裤，刚才洗澡还给自己的草丛剃了个比基尼线，没了杂草遮掩的花心袒露着一览无余，刚才经过黄明昊大腿的一番摩擦，整片地带都水晶晶的，像一朵在晨露中绽放的粉色杜鹃。

堪折直须折。范丞丞对着王琳凯肿胀的小肉珠一口亲了下去，“啵~~”一声，终于是把胆子肥了的王琳凯弄羞了，霞色染上两颊，“丞丞，你真的很讨厌！”

范丞丞头埋得更深了，舌头从两瓣肉里，把肉珠挑出一阵阵地弹动，王琳凯微微弓起腰迎合着，把自己的甜美往他嘴里送，感受着身下的温热从里往外描摹着自己的美好，刚才在户外无法释放的爱液，现在丝丝缕缕地往外淌，范丞丞都来不及吸食干净，下巴都被浸湿了。

王琳凯低着眉眼，正好撞上了范丞丞抬起的如炬双眸，她迷离着浅笑着，伸手揉了揉范丞丞头顶的软毛，像奖励听话的小狗崽，唤着，“弟弟好乖，姐姐好舒服，姐姐的甜甜都奖励给弟弟吃，嗯~~~~”

唇舌与阴蒂又研磨了好一会儿，范丞丞感觉到王琳凯的屁股颤抖的幅度越来越大，这是要被他吃到阴蒂高潮了，他猛的抬起头，拇指摁住阴蒂，伸出食指和中指手指要往穴口里探，没曾想肩膀被狠踹了一下，“说输了给你吃，可没说输了给你抠的啊！”王琳凯带着脾气娇嗔。

小姐姐对待这个目的明确的游戏，还挺严格，范丞丞又把头埋了下去，这次王琳凯感觉到一团厚肉堵进了自己的洞口，从肉珠外到穴道内来来回回翻滚，痒痒烫烫的感觉让她整个下身大幅度晃了起来，她抓乱了范丞丞的头发，在舌头最深的一个穿刺下，感官的快乐攀到了巅峰。

看着这边上演着春宫，黄明昊也安耐不住了，他走到王琳凯面前，手不停地蹭着快撑破裤裆的分身，“琳琳，昊昊也受不了了，轮到昊昊了吗？”

王琳凯看着黄明昊无辜狗狗眼，心里突然翻涌起照顾小动物的怜爱感，招招手，“昊昊过来，姐姐亲亲”，四片丰润的唇碰在一起，舌尖纠缠，津液交替。吻过，王琳凯伸出手，“来昊昊我们再玩一局，看看你还能不能赢。”

“剪刀，石头，布！”

这次，王琳凯出了布，终于扳回一局，她翻过身，扒着黄明昊的裤子，“昊昊脱了，姐姐想吃你的小热肠！”

黄明昊是没想到，输了还有福利，一定是自己的小女朋友太倾慕得了冠军的自己。他三下五除二，把自己剥了个精光，小小昊越出来，握在了女朋友的手里。

王琳凯像捧着什么新鲜玩具一下，仔细端详了一番眼前的物什，“原来今天下午在我里面不安分的小家伙，这么长啊！”这下反而是黄明昊被夸得有点不好意思了，轻轻别过头。

王琳凯张开嘴，像吃棒棒糖一下，含着龟头舔来舔去，她第一次吃着男人的肉棒，觉得新奇又有趣，意犹未尽，又掂了掂囊袋，整根往嘴里送，小小昊的尺寸完全超乎了她的认知，她根本吞不完，才浅浅戳了一下喉咙，她就想干呕，赶紧吐出来。

“昊昊太长了，琳琳一次吃不完！”王琳凯喘了喘气，又不甘心地把小小昊吃进嘴里，这次，她吞吞吐吐，进进出出，一点点往嘴里送，灵巧的小舌头一下下勾勒着表皮上的褶皱，慢慢适应了小小昊在嘴里的触感。

黄明昊的阴茎被口腔的温柔紧紧包裹，舒缓着他的肿胀感，又刺激着他的敏感点，他托着王琳凯的下巴，配合着动作，让自己心仪的人掌控自己全部快乐，感觉整个人都飘到了半空。

王琳凯又抓了几下小小昊的囊袋，这下黄明昊已经无法自控，他像一个骁勇的探险家，想要往更深的深渊探索。王琳凯的小舌不知道弹到了小小昊的哪个点，口中的肉肠一抖，整根戳进了她的喉咙，她不知道什么是深喉，她只知道，现在她像要把她男朋友的肉肠整根吞进肚子。

黄明昊眼见她慌乱起来，可是他已经把持不住了，分身撑在王琳凯的嘴里狠狠抽了几下，全部射进了她的喉咙，王琳凯本能不让自己窒息，吞下好大好浓一口，黄明昊撤离的时候，还有好几缕浓液挂在了嘴角。

尤长靖毫无防备地用门卡滴进房间，映入眼帘的，是杯盘狼藉的小餐桌，和赤身裸体的三个熟悉的身影。王琳凯跪在床上，被黄明昊捧着脸着接吻，手里握着黄明昊的下身在撸动，背后是范丞丞抓着她的一只手，不停顶弄，淫液翻涌的水声和王琳凯的叫床声绕梁穿耳。

惊吓地呆了半秒，尤长靖又羞又怕地赶紧关好门退了出去，靠在门上扶着胸口，现在的小孩子怎么回事啦，谁想长针眼啊，也不反锁下门！但是问题来了，今晚她要睡哪儿呢？


	6. Day6

Day6  
隔日清晨，尤长靖是在林彦俊的怀里醒来的。

前一天的争执，让她多少有些内疚，她是爱林彦俊的，那是个可以和她互相慰藉的灵魂，她还是选择敲开了他的门。

在林彦俊要问出，“你到底爱我还是他”的人生命题前，尤长靖就吻上了他的嘴，她用全身的温柔给她的男人倾述爱意。

那一夜的性爱特别的温暖绵长，林彦俊耐心地逐个打开尤长靖身上每个敏感的开关，浓情蜜意一点点蔓延整个房间。

林彦俊还是舍不得责怪他的甜心。

之前一次访谈节目里，主持人问他的理想对象，他描述的形象完全贴合尤长靖，努力上进，聪明细腻，能为他分担艰苦，也能和他分享喜悦，甚至把他身边的同事朋友都照顾妥帖。

“她啊，大概就像东南亚湿热轻柔的海风，能抚去我心里所有的烦恼。”

过去，他想他能伸手握住这缕风，让她不经尘染，但现在，他却捉摸不透身下人的心境，他意识到自己无法改变，却又忍不住去爱。

她太美好了，林彦俊想，她高潮时潮红的脸颊，逼出泪水睫毛微颤的眉眼，为他扭动的腰肢，为他潮涌的娇嫩，至少这一刻，全是他的。

激情褪去，尤长靖搂着在他身上喘息的林彦俊，这一刻仿佛一万年。

“橘，我们就现在这样好好爱着好吗？我想不到未来到底什么样子，我们一直这样爱着，也许就能爱到了未来呢？”

一夜后，林彦俊看着怀中人，突然体会到了前所未有的，认命的感觉。

接下来的行程如期前进，他们一起到了机场，航班相差几十分钟，VIP室里好不热闹。  
依靠现代通讯手段，人与人之间都可以时时相间，科技消灭了距离，可是尤长靖还是生出了依依惜别之情。

“正正、琳琳，你们好好休息。”  
“尤尤，喜欢的尽管吃，圆的好看！”

登机提示音响起，几个男人间没有女生那么依依不舍，站起来撞肩膀拍了拍背就是告别。

他们一上飞机，候机厅里顿时冷清许多，剧粉的迷妹们撤了，终于不用扯着嗓子说话。

“正正。帮我拿个充电宝到卫生间最里面那间。”  
朱正廷正在张望蔡徐坤在哪里，信息就来了。

往蔡徐坤的包包里掏了半天，找到了装充电宝的袋子。朱正廷掂量了一下重量，也没细看，就往卫生间里走去。

卫生间不大，朱正廷张望了下没有其他人，说了一声“打扰了”就往最里面走，敲敲门，隔间打开了。

“手机没电了吗？”朱正廷关心到。  
蔡徐坤亮了亮手机，完全没有到必须立刻用充电宝的程度。

“充电宝不是主要的，主要是要你送这个东西。”蔡徐坤拿过袋子，打开尽然充电宝再给一条U型内裤充电。

内裤和她扮人鱼用的贝壳很像，只是造型变成了一只小巧的蝴蝶，蝴蝶的翅膀随着移动而飞舞，小巧的蝶吻在等待着采撷花蜜，强大的与小巧身形不成正比的尾翼则在试图交配。

而它亲吻的交尾的，显然易见是朱正廷的身体。

“来，过来。”蔡徐坤架起朱正廷的身子让她踮起脚来，半长的裙子让他很容易的脱下了她的内裤。

“怎么……怎么突然……要我穿这个？”朱正廷仰起头，在脱下半身的时候，蔡徐坤则在舔她的锁骨。

“昨天，是谁说还要一个小小坤的？说自己不要空虚寂寞冷？”蔡徐坤告诉她答案，“可惜路上没买到小小坤的样子，先用这个蝴蝶，以后再给你定做一个。”

“啊，尤尤这个坏人。”朱正廷没想到被闺蜜告了密，还没来得及抱怨，她就感觉到蔡徐坤伸了手指进身体，为即将到来的器物润滑。

“啊……啊……”被驯化过的身体非常敏感，以至于蔡徐坤抽出修长的手指换上蝴蝶粗壮的尾针时，她还舍不得那股温热，用膝盖蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的腰。

被开拓过的穴口很容易的接纳了蝴蝶的尾部，后面全部进入后，蝴蝶的口器对准了朱正廷的蜜豆，前后都卡稳后，蔡徐坤给她套上一条安睡裤，原来的内裤塞在自己口袋里。

“我给蝴蝶充满了电，你要把水流满安睡裤。”蔡徐坤恶狠狠的吮吸着女人的唇，“回别墅就换小坤坤。”

登机提示音再度提醒，Tiger一行人登机了。  
王琳凯走在表姐后面，姿态比自己昨天还扭捏。  
姐姐又不是第一次了，王琳凯挠挠头，成年人的花样真的好多哦。

那只小蝴蝶热闹的飞在花丛中，嗡嗡嗡的，飞行速度掌握在蔡徐坤的手机APP里。  
他又想看女人在他控制下情欲难耐的样子，又不愿给别人瞧去了风情，入座后，他扔了间长衣给朱正廷捧着。

别人道是明星派头大，一件衣服还要助理伺候，朱正廷自己才知道，是为了给她盖住忍不住张开的腿。

蔡徐坤还算仁慈，没有一股脑儿就把程序调到了最高档，选了个震动循环模式带智能控速，自己带了眼罩要去睡觉，不时听着朱正廷坐在旁边忍不住的扭动身体。

穴里全湿了，她甚至可以清晰得感觉到身体里涌出的热液往下流淌。安睡裤还真是预备的恰到好处，不然可能就要和空姐尴尬的解释。

小蝴蝶在前面密集的吸着，蜜豆禁不起挑逗，朱正廷先到了一次小高潮，不应期里蝴蝶尾还在转动，让朱正廷一下就要往上攀去。

兴奋起来的乳房也在膨胀，三排扣的内衣包的太紧，硬起来的乳头磨着棉布有些疼，勒着她好难受。

“坤坤，揉揉，奶……奶好涨……”朱正廷低声叫着。  
谁知道蔡徐坤拉下眼罩看了看她，做了个鬼脸摇摇头，铁了心要看她自己弄。

朱正廷只好先屏住呼吸把蔡徐坤的衣服往上挪了挪，好在两人身高差合适，足够她从肩膀捂到膝盖。

确保衣服裹得紧紧的，朱正廷解开了自己的内衣扣子，揉了揉被束缚久的胸。她先捏捏自己的胸部下面，松了松胸部两侧，再用手握着着两颗大圆球左三圈右三圈，使血液循环畅通。

轻薄的夏衣一下让两个圆球显了形，肉眼可见，胸前顶起的高度，乳珠凸起微妙的高度差，以及可观的胸怀。

长衣边缘别撩开了，说好不动手的蔡徐坤还是忍不住了，接过朱正廷的双乳捏了捏，还顺便改动了小蝴蝶的程序。

还是她男人揉的舒服，朱正廷挺起胸，把双乳更往蔡徐坤手里送。身下也变了感觉，穴里暖融融的，春水荡漾。

虽然隔着衣服，蔡徐坤看不到他在把玩的胸，可这对小兔子他实在是再熟悉不过，他亲手把小兔子饲养长大。此时有种盲人摸象般的新鲜感，这里的圆，这里弹，这里的挺，汇成了他爱不释手的爱物，现在忍不住的用指甲抠抠指腹弹弹，软腻的触感，比得上十块头等的羊脂玉。

突然，朱正廷脸色变了变，咬住嘴唇还不了避免的颤抖了一下，蔡徐坤有点得意这只小蝴蝶的新功能：模仿射精。加热过的水射在朱正廷的身体里，想想就得意。

方才蝴蝶尾停了下，朱正廷没有在意，只想端着胸想让男人揉得很狠些，没想到突然被内射，一股热流击打在内壁上，前面小蜜蜂还不松口。

纵然这只是水，强大的模仿暗示还是让朱正廷心理上爽到了极点，扭动着潮吹出来，舒服到脚趾头蜷缩，安睡裤上湿哒哒的一片。

“呼——”朱正廷喘着热气，小声问到：“可以，可以了吗？”  
“好了，现在你可以去换内裤了。”蔡徐坤把内裤塞到她胸口，游戏告一段落。  
“但是小蝴蝶只能我亲手拿出来。”

三个小孩在后面睡得一塌糊涂，下飞机了都带着鸭舌帽和口罩打算到保姆车上继续睡，丝毫没有注意前面发生了什么。

只是上车后，王琳凯看见姐姐脸一直红红的，还热心的用脸贴了贴，不小心压到了胸。  
姐姐怪叫了一声，抬起眼看自己那一刀太柔太媚太妖娆。  
真勾人。  
王琳凯手足无措的老实坐好。

有三人暂时缺席了，别墅的住客变成了五人。  
只是一楼那间卧室不曾打开过，两张床总是空虚寂寞冷。

姐姐不必说，回到别墅就被主唱扛上了楼。  
妹妹还没睡醒，就被鼓手和键盘手推到沙发上干到清醒，然后抱上楼去见识了他们套房的格局，慷慨激昂的喊着要那张king size就好，站在更衣室里又来了一发。

晚上吃饭的时候妹妹收到了姐姐的激烈投诉：你们用过的保险套不要乱丢，踩到会摔跤的。  
妹妹讷讷的打开APP搜索用过的保险套是什么垃圾。

潮湿的梅雨季节终于过去了，盛夏已到。  
闷热夏天绝配的当然有啤酒音乐小龙虾。  
以及舔屏追剧党们热爱的新片扎堆。

这时候超级制霸的新片一边制作一边播放，CP超话非常活跃，尤长靖发的各种小路透纷纷证明了他们是真的。

乐队正式进入了演出季，每个周末Tiger都要奔波于各地的音乐节。除了公开演出外，如果当地有知名的livehouse，Tiger会应邀去驻唱，多交交朋友；有些时候是放空排练，王子异会提前给他们联系好当地的排练房，或者直接租三天独栋别墅以免扰民。舞台演出的乐器需要小心护送，特别是黄明昊的鼓，于是王子异说给他们安排个司机专门开车，完成沿海一片的城市巡演。

王琳凯现在已经熟练的掌握了整套流程，她和姐姐一个负责台前沟通一个负责后台及后援会准备，工作井井有条。

中途有两个星期的夏休期，Tiger本打算睡几天好好修养，没想到王子异亲自来接他们回别墅，一路上鼓励了他们的进步和人气，下属见到上司还是有些拘谨。

回到大别墅，王子异已经叫人在餐厅准备晚餐，餐前先谈工作。她挑了个文件夹，把新的工作规划告知他们：接下来两周没有演出，到超级制霸常驻的综艺里当一次飞行嘉宾，预计制作成两期节目。完成今年的音乐节巡演后，关起来做三个月的制作，准备年底出专辑。

“出专辑？！”蔡徐坤马上高兴了起来，他对综艺和剧保持敬畏，就是能出专辑和上舞台最让他兴奋；黄明昊和范丞丞也击掌，终于等到了这一天，出专辑意味着他们正式出道。

饭菜端了上来，王子异动了动筷子就放下，说还要去和电视台的人吃饭，大家吃好喝好。

朱正廷和王琳凯去送子异姐，王子异上车前意味深长的说：“还有，就是你俩悠着点，现在这样，倒是给我省房费，可到时候千万别大着肚子带他们赶通告。”这里王子异看起来像是在漫不经心的看手机中的日程安排，眼前人的表现尽收眼底：朱正廷有些疑惑，王琳凯更多是慌张。  
看来不都是傻子。

吃完饭后，男人们有了目标，洗了碗就自发下楼去了。朱正廷打了个电话给尤长靖，电话一时不通，她直接发了个语音过去：“尤尤，你怎么了？是不是遇到什么事了？”

“姐，尤尤姐怎么了？”王琳凯有些担心的围上来。  
“刚才子异姐的话绝对不是无中生有的，我这么多年来第一次听她这么警告我们。”朱正廷脸色凝重的告诉妹妹。  
“尤尤怕不是有情况了。”


	7. Day7

Day7  
尤长靖过三个小时回了信息，说自己刚下飞机，又很累，睡了一会儿才看手机。

“尤尤你最近忙吗？我们马上又要见面了哦。”朱正廷听见尤长靖声音还是很疲劳，便先挑轻松的说。  
“还好吧，等你们一起来玩哦。这个综艺很轻松的，吃吃喝喝聊聊天，没有什么竞技猜谜，没有夜戏没有加班戏，就是做饭打扫做游戏。除了赶飞行嘉宾的行程，比在剧组还轻松。”尤长靖坐起来，揉揉自己的太阳穴，小心的穿上鞋子，去拿了一杯温水喝。

“那你等我们，过两天就会到的。先适应场地一天，再录制两到三天。到时候把男人们托管在节目组，我们好好放松下。”朱正廷还是把话咽了下去，想着等到见面再问。

王琳凯有些坐立不安了，她听着姐姐的口气就猜出来大概是什么情况，自己还是实习期，才是半个社会人，若是……

“好好戴套，定期检查，没事的。”朱正廷戳了戳她的小脑袋，“不要因噎废食，人生该快乐还是要嗨起来。”

会面的地点就在综艺录制现场，因为航班临时管制，Tiger换了航班提前一晚先到，和节目组人员见面后，Tiger就由熟人们领去活动了。

陈立农和林彦俊带着男人们在前面走着，兴致勃勃的向大家介绍，这里是一片大型的度假村，酒店式别墅，十二星座泡泡屋，儿童游乐场，马场，高尔夫球场，泳池等一应俱全，他们录了几期节目了，还没有将这里逛个彻底。

三姐妹落在后面慢慢走，她们并不关心这里面有什么，录制的时候不穿帮就好。于是话题渐渐落在尤长靖身上。

“尤尤……你是不是最近又能吃了？”朱正廷选择了个比较婉转的说法。  
“对，我怀孕了。”尤长靖大大方方的承认了。

王琳凯捂住自己的嘴，等男人们走远了，捂住尤尤姐的手说：“恭喜你哦！”  
“不好意思，按照我老家的习俗，没到三个月是不可以向外公布的，所以我都没有告诉你们，抱歉哦。”尤长靖也握住了琳琳的手。

“是不是，公司知道了？”朱正廷比较担心好姐妹的处境。  
尤长靖摇摇头：“没有，只是子异姐而已，我告诉她我怀孕14周了，跟完这个综艺我就要回家养胎，让她提前安排助理接手。”

看来尤长靖已经很全面的思考了这些问题，没有冲动的要去打掉孩子，也没有憋在心里上班让上司忙乱，还清晰的做好了今后的准备。  
王琳凯真实的感受到了成熟独立的女性和她那些偷尝禁果的同学的差异。

“那，孩子的爸爸呢？”朱正廷发现她的打算里没有成家结婚这个过程。

尤长靖比了个“噤声”手势在嘴边，还亲自抓住两人的手捂住自己的嘴巴，泰然自若的说：  
“我不知道谁是孩子他爸。”

要不是提前按住了嘴，两姐妹估计真的要尖叫起来，王琳凯更是按捺不住的在问是超级还是制霸。

见尤长靖笑而不语，朱正廷也忍不住了，问到难道还有别人。

“嘘，秘密啦。”尤长靖自得的抚摸肚子。

回到房间，八卦好姐妹疯狂的猜想着是孩子爸爸是谁，还在相互打气说明天一定不要露出异样让好姐妹的秘密曝光。

“三个多月？那不就是他们回来feat乐队的时候？”朱正廷掐指一算。  
王琳凯皱皱眉：“那可能性太多了，尤尤姐和每个人都有独处的机会。”  
“那我们来打赌吧。”  
“赌什么？”  
“叫起床。”  
“那我放弃了，不赌。”

习惯了夜猫子生活的乐队成员，要配合普通人的作息，困难真的不是一点点。  
即使没收了他们的乐器，他们的卧室灯都依稀亮到半夜。

但是助理们也自有对策，王琳凯去开了蔡徐坤的门，把冷气一开到18℃，快速冻醒一个；朱正廷去看了黄明昊和范丞丞的门，说：“坤哥叫你们起来了。”两人忙不迭的爬起来就说：“好的大嫂。”

上午全员到齐，MC由业界前辈担任，常驻就是超级制霸。本次的飞行嘉宾除了Tiger还有不老女神以及她的女儿。小仙女的生日派对就是节目录制的主题。

台本比较简单，从女神和小仙女各要什么样的生日派对入手，两边磨合，逐步实现两人的梦想为结局。  
超级制霸和蔡徐坤一组，负责妈妈的梦想；前辈和范丞丞黄明昊一组，负责孩子的梦想。

节目录制开始后，人就全权交给节目组使唤，朱正廷，王琳凯和尤长靖就在录制范围外散步。

今天录制地点集中在别墅和儿童游乐场，没有户外步道，她们走过去，发现还有一处露天的泳池，便兴冲冲的换了泳衣来玩。

王琳凯和朱正廷“砰”的跳下水，尤长靖坐在旁边的摇摇椅上。

“尤尤，看上去你有些不一样了。”朱正廷潜泳过来，从摇摇椅旁边钻出头。  
“怎么啦？母性的光辉吗？”尤长靖颇为自豪。  
王琳凯游过来：“总感觉要小心翼翼对你。”  
“我没那么脆弱。”

“你真的，不去找孩子的爸爸？”朱正廷还是有些担心。  
“等孩子他爸自己找上门来认领。”

“那我预定当干妈。”朱正廷不在追问。  
“我当干姨。”王琳凯凑过来。  
“没问题，记得给我包大红包哦。”尤长靖笑了笑，笑容越发温暖而慈爱。

照顾到嘉宾有孩子，节目录制很早就结束了，收工的时候居然才晚上八点。

黄明昊迫不及待的叫王琳凯出去玩一下，王琳凯沿着定位走过去，范丞丞也在等她。

是儿童游乐场里的海洋球馆。  
虽然无人，可是灯光依然全部打亮，红的白的蓝的黄的霓虹闪耀夜空，就连海洋球也涂了一层淡淡的金粉，营造出甜蜜梦幻的童话气息。  
蓝牙音箱也在闪烁，放着一段陌生又悦耳的旋律。  
“这里很好玩哦，我们今天带小仙女在这里玩了好久。所以你不可以错过这里。”黄明昊率先脱了鞋子跳进去。

海洋球约有膝盖深，走起来还有些吃力。他走到滑滑梯下面的时候，范丞丞也拉着王琳凯走到了滑滑梯上方。

“滑下来！”黄明昊招手。  
“来咯。”范丞丞抱着王琳凯坐到他身上，她的露脐装正好方便范丞丞伸手入内握住她的胸。往下一滑，整个人就圈在怀里往下走，胸前被五指抓紧，捂住跳出口的心跳，“哗”的冲进了海洋球里。

王琳凯整个人冲进黄明昊怀里，后面压着范丞丞，她像是汉堡里的牛肉，被上下两块面包片夹在中间。她搂着黄明昊笑得快岔气，好一会儿才被范丞丞拎着挣扎地坐起来。

黄明昊突然伸手到她裙子底下掏起来，一本正经的胡说八道，“这些大球球怎么都把我鬼妹的小珠珠藏起来了，我要找找！”他捞了几个球在外丢，突然握住一个，顶着她肉珠的部分开始拧动。

一股热流往外渗，王琳凯才反应过来自己又被调戏得湿了，她一嘟嘴，抄起旁边的海洋球就样黄明昊头上扔，“就你讨厌就你坏就你想整蛊我！”，黄明昊也不气，捂着头一副委屈样看着她。

王琳凯使劲扯着范丞丞的手站起来，“丞丞我们走，我不要他了，以后我做范丞丞的女朋友！”，她推着范丞丞佯怒地往池边走，范丞丞拍手哈哈大笑起来，“我们琳琳公主说什么都对！”

“琳琳，姐姐，你不要昊昊了？昊昊头被砸得好痛！”黄明昊也不懂出的什么招，突然就撒起娇来，好不容易走到了池边的王琳凯听闻，有些担心自己真的砸伤他了，愤愤地转过身，又举步维艰地走回去。

“你，没事吧，我……没有很用力。”，王琳凯掀起黄明昊看看遮住眼睛的刘海，嘴凑过去吹吹，心想着可千万别真破相了，他的小男友还是要靠脸吃饭的呢。

“刚还说要做我女朋友呢，怎么才几分钟，又回头找‘前任’了？”，这会带着酸柠檬味的范丞丞双手箍着王琳凯的腰，把她从黄明昊身边扯开，又一下摁到了海洋球堆里，“不管，今晚琳琳先喂我”。

范丞丞手上的动作比嘴边的语速还快，三下五除二，王琳凯和他自己就已经一丝不挂，他握着分身，急匆匆地就塞进了她的身体里，迫不及待地抽动了起来。

“范丞丞你慢点，你，轻点，你，别……我没说不给……嗯——”，王琳凯咬着嘴唇娇喘着迎接突如其来的撞击，她也不知道自己为什么这么敏感，刚只是被黄明昊的海洋球捻了那几下，身体就发出了求欢的信号，一定是因为自己又贪清凉穿了丁字裤。

王琳凯还在闭着眼睛，享受着下身被猛烈捣弄得热浪汹涌，含在嘴里的食指被扯了出来，取而代之的是来自另一个男人的命根。她本能地吮吸舔吃起来，一下就尝出了黄明昊熟悉的男人味，便做起大幅度吞咽动作，满足着自己的口腹之欲。

黄明昊惊讶于王琳凯的学习能力，她竟然深喉了几下，把他的龟头紧紧锁在自己的咽喉里，睁开朦胧的眼睛望向他，伸手拍了下黄明昊的屁股，不堪刺激，他臀肌一紧，直直射进了她的食道。

这时，王琳凯下腹里的小火箭也停下了冲刺，范丞丞头靠在她肩上喘着粗气，射精持续了好久，小小丞才软趴趴滑出她的身体。

激烈的云雨之后，王琳凯手里握着小小昊，范丞丞头枕着琳琳双腿间的小粉红，黄明昊一只手捏着琳琳的日渐丰满的胸前小肉团，着三条赤裸的躯体瘫软地埋在白色半透明的海洋球里，随着欢爱后的余兴喘息。

王琳凯用小腿在范丞丞的腿根打着节拍，一下下嘴里哼着蓝牙音响同步的旋律。

“到底要怎么样  
你说出来  
我都能满足你的需求  
无论多么困难  
你要我怎么样  
我都all right  
不要对我是不理又不睬  
你要我怎么样  
我不明白  
一张臭脸是all day又all night ”

“这是谁的歌，没听过啊，旋律还挺特别嘛！”，范丞丞抓住她不安分的小脚丫，再这么拍多几下，他怕是又要硬了。

“好听吗？我自己瞎写的，我也会唱rap哦，melody ，trap，mumble，我都会！”小姑娘语气里还带点小自豪。

黄明昊起身捏捏王琳凯的小脸蛋，“没想到，我们的小女朋友还是个才女啊，要不回头也给我们写一首歌？”  
“行呗！”被夸得红着脸的小妞答应得倒挺爽快。

王琳凯听到黄明昊口语里改了代称，心里偷着乐，她看看黄明昊，我琳琳不是你的，又看看范丞丞，也不是你的，是你们的，双倍的爱，真幸福。

“这里真好，我不想回去了，你们也别回去了，陪我睡这好不？”说着话的琳琳差点就真的睡了过去。

然而突然间夜空一阵闪光，“噼啪——”

夏雷惊得王琳凯一下躲进了盘腿坐着的黄明昊怀里，三人来不及逃，大雨倾盆而下。

“怎么办，都湿身了，我们在雨里陪琳琳玩会儿！”黄明昊一下抬起怀里人的屁股，让她穴口对着自己又被蹭起火的小怪兽坐了下去，“琳琳，自己把自己弄湿好不好，不然我用力你会痛的。”

王琳凯也顾不上什么羞耻，食指和中指就揉捏起自己花蕊，在唰唰雨声和轰隆雷声的掩盖下，随着黄明昊的操弄，忘情地大声呻吟起来。

范丞丞见状也不甘示弱，大手覆上眼前小骚妞的胸脯，左右轮流抓拧，另一只手撸动着自己的下体，疯狂地撕咬般吻着她的嘴。

王琳凯的第一次野外作战，在黄明昊的内射和范丞丞的颜射下完美落幕，仿佛漫天挥洒的雨水，也比不过她身下水漫金山。

原本的衣服都湿透了，也没法穿，两个男人从附近spa馆找来的浴巾裹着王琳凯，背在黄明昊背上回酒店。路上，小姑娘想起什么事，拧着黄明昊的耳朵，“你俩！怎么没戴套！”  
“你刚被我们裸奔得不也挺爽嘛！”两个男人打趣！

王琳凯使了狠劲掐了一下黄明昊的耳朵，“这荒郊野岭，我去哪里买药啊！怀上了你俩养啊！”  
“两个爸爸，听起来也不错啊。”范丞丞双手抱胸前玩味地看着她。

“你们，不要脸！”王琳凯是真有点生气气了。

“好了好了，别逗她了，我们去管你廷姐要，她肯定有，放心啊，琳琳宝贝！”黄明昊把她往上托了托，加快了回程的脚步。

就在琳琳公主和她的王子们在海洋球里嬉戏的时候，蔡徐坤和朱正廷循着河边跑步。

“这里很适合写民谣。”蔡徐坤深吸了一口气。  
“你不会现在要我回去给你拿吉他吧？”朱正廷噗嗤的笑了出来。  
蔡徐坤主动牵起了她的手，十指相扣的：“我哼给你听。”

蔡徐坤用他性感的声音低低地哼着一段旋律，断断续续的，人声暖暖，流淌在手心。  
“这是我给新专辑写的歌。”蔡徐坤哼完，缓缓说着。夜露深重，耳边的虫声尖叫低了下去，天空月色缓缓消失。  
不知不觉的两人已经手拉手走了很远。

“自从知道公司计划给我们发专辑后，我就一直在选歌，丞丞和昊昊也给了很多意见，要制作一张概念性完整的新专辑。我们在旧歌中挑了一些，之前舞台上用的燥得多，还需要一些抒情歌。”蔡徐坤说着，朱正廷听着。  
“这次来录节目，空闲时间请教了前辈关于出道这件事，前辈告诉我，这是双刃剑：如果红了怎么办，那样就有很多人追着，像超级制霸girl那种追随者，会有私生来敲门，你的工作会繁重许多；然后，然后万一不红，新专辑投出去只有一个小水花，你还会陪我忍辱负重从头再来吗？”

“无论如何，都苦了你。”蔡徐坤停下来，两手捧住朱正廷的脸。  
这张脸陪了他好多年了，朝夕相处依然不厌，她是那么漂亮的女孩子，眉若烟黛，目若星辰，唇若妍珠，可是她出席公众面前时一直要戴着口罩，忙于接洽时也很少穿裙子。他就更自然的占有了她全部袒露的美。

“不哦，万一你不红我就申请去跟人气团体。”谁知朱正廷俏皮的打断了他的忧愁，“我是要搞排行榜第一人。”

“因为我很灵的哦。”朱正廷环住蔡徐坤的脖子往下拉，“我选择的男人都是第一。”

“你是我的幸运星。”蔡徐坤低头吻下去，难得今天她穿裙子，蔡徐坤提起她的臀，试图往后找一棵树。听了这么支持和崇拜他的话，刺激得蔡徐坤实在是想在这里办了她。  
“我们好像还没有试过野外做？”蔡徐坤舔着朱正廷的耳垂问，气息不稳的把她的下身按向自己硬起来的地方。  
“没……今天……今天也可以当第一……”朱正廷同样也是气息不稳了，用自己柔软的胸脯蹭着蔡徐坤坚硬的胸肌。

天空轰隆炸下了雨。  
十分怕雷的朱正廷立刻缩进了蔡徐坤怀里，璇昵的气氛一洗全无。

不远处就是度假村的泡泡屋，朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤跑过去，试了试工作人员给的临时密码，竟然打开了。  
房间是圆形的，上半部分是透明的，斗大的雨点砸下来，缓缓流下层层雨帘。  
设计者还有些情趣，在对着河流的地方，是个全透明的落地窗。

四周一片漆黑，路灯幽幽，只有眼睛才能捕捉到真实的彼此。

谁也没有开灯。  
蔡徐坤掀了自己的衣服，记得上次在酒吧的教训，小心的解开朱正廷的系带裙。  
裙下竟然是一条真丝的吊带睡裙，裙下真空。  
胸前凸起的两点已经准备好了他的挟取，两腿间没有阻隔。

胸罩没有，内裤没有。

“原来这一路，你就随时准备着给我上吗？”  
“是哦，我等着你唱歌，想着唱完没有；听你说你的忧愁，想着多大点事。”朱正廷撩了撩自己半湿的头发，除下半边吊带，提起裙子到大腿边。

“我就想着怎么还不开始，我的乳头磨着衣服有点涨涨的，肯定立起来了，两层衣服都盖不住这两点；下面什么都没穿，凉凉的灌到身体里，还有体液顺着大腿流下来，没有内裤原来就是这种感觉。”

“我一点都不苦。”朱正廷亲亲蔡徐坤的发旋，“陪着喜欢的人做同一个目标的事，每天都很开心。”

“我很灵的，只有第一的男人才能上我。”  
“现在，上我。”

蔡徐坤跪在朱正廷身前，虔诚的掀开她的薄纱，头沉了进去。

无光暗沉的雨夜里，只有她的身体映出瓷白的轮廓。  
美得像是不似凡间的神，洁白的，无暇的，即使她的身体已经承受过他那么多磅礴的粗鄙的欲望。

蔡徐坤慢慢的顺着她的腿往上抚摸，纤长的小腿，紧实的大腿，流下几缕新鲜的雨水。朱正廷微微打开了腿，男人的唇凑趣的吻上了她的大腿内侧，缓缓向上，舌尖钻开花瓣，清晰热切的舔舐着花核。

舌苔的印记从未如此鲜明，朱正廷忍不住撑住了面前的落地窗。

蔡徐坤在着迷的用舌尖品味她的喜乐汁源，滑滑腻腻的，总是热切而多情。  
这是他永远未知的神秘境地。

男人就是永远长不大的孩子，他们永远天真，永远精力旺盛，永远对这个世界充满好奇。只不过是有时候会被世故击中，于是他们一生都在回溯重归子宫的慰藉。

汁液越来越稠密，女人的膝盖已经不受控制的夹紧，蔡徐坤两手托住她的臀部让她放松，嘴里还在重重的吮吸。

“来，正正，射给我。”蔡徐坤用他比任何演唱时都要虔诚的声音乞求到，乞求他的神迹。

“坤，啊……抱住我。”玻璃太凉，她伸手去抱紧了蔡徐坤的头颅，把自己送的更深。

雨已经停了，空调还没启动，泡泡屋里闷如蒸笼。  
可哪里比得上纠缠在一起的人皮肤相贴的体温。

蔡徐坤舔着含着，朱正廷流着泪到了高潮，濡湿的软穴里喷出的热流从蔡徐坤唇边流到胸膛上，如同神圣的洗礼。

他站起来，抱起他的神，迎接了神的降临。

朱正廷被贴在墙上进入了，又深又重的冲刺让她呜呜的哽咽着，蔡徐坤一直在用力证明着什么。更是插着她一步一步走到了床上。

她用她模糊的脑袋想了想，这是他们第一次谈到了未来。  
未来有你，有我，有你我的未来，实在太让人心生欢喜，充满向往。  
她埋在他肩膀偷偷的想。

蔡徐坤在她的身体里加快了抽动，朱正廷知道蔡徐坤快要射了，以往在没有套的情况下，蔡徐坤总是会很自觉的抽出来射在体外，可是今天朱正廷一反常态的圈紧了他的腰。

“正正，松开，不然我会忍不住……”蔡徐坤有些困难的喘着粗气。  
“没关系的，射进来……”即使知道了尤长靖的事，朱正廷心底忽然生出了好些勇气，未来这个词，实在是太吸引人去追寻。  
还没等朱正廷说完，蔡徐坤低头亲吻着她的嘴边：“如果怀上了，就生下来，我养你们。”

被内射竟然是这样的温热惬意。  
朱正廷感觉自己快要在这一阵扫射中爽的晕过去，那种接纳和吸收的感觉仿佛像是容纳了一个新的个体，她一下就喜欢上了这种带着标记意义的举动，  
蔡徐坤射的很多，抖了几下还在继续，于是他抬起朱正廷的臀继续往里面钻了钻，直到彻底的射干净，还不愿退出，抱着朱正廷不动，堵在里面不让精液流出来。

“坤，你这是要一击即中啊。”朱正廷抚摸着身上男人汗湿的背。  
“……射的太爽，魂都射给你了。蔡徐坤2.0重启中。”蔡徐坤说的话都没了边际。

房间的智能温控系统终于启动完毕。  
蔡徐坤2.0还没有重启完成。他还瘫在朱正廷身上不愿起来，软瘫下的硬物像是一条蛇，在身体里滑溜溜的弹动，闹得朱正廷怪怪的。

“好了，起来了坤，重死我了。”朱正廷推推他。  
他掀起朱正廷的吊带裙钻进去，富有弹性的布料质地足够他从胸前抬起头来。  
像个刚孕育出生的孩子。  
“蔡徐坤2.0要吃奶奶才能起来。”小孩子理所当然的撒起娇来。

不用朱正廷同意，蔡徐坤自然的张口含住了一边乳房吮吸着，一手揉搓着另一边，刺激得朱正廷气息不稳，扭动身躯，竟是把自己的敏感带继续往他口里送。

急雨后的星空仿佛打磨过的钻石，晶莹透亮。

蔡徐坤从后面进入朱正廷的时候，无数钻石落在她的背上。  
她真的是他的无价之宝。

想着想着，蔡徐坤又痛快的射在了她的身体里。精液有些吸收不过来，缓缓的流出来。他伸手去抚摸她的肚子，试图揉揉就吞下。

洗澡的时候又有些精液就出，蔡徐坤嘟囔着嘴，像个小孩遗憾他送出的礼物，觉得十分可惜。

“正正，为了你和宝宝轻轻松松的生活，专辑一定要大卖。”蔡徐坤1.0和2.0重合了。  
“只有第一的男人搞得到我，我很灵哦。”朱正廷摸摸他的脑袋，安慰她在台上不可一世浴缸里患得患失的蔡徐坤。

两天后。送走了Tiger一行人，尤长靖觉得日子又冷清了下来，每天按部就班的工作。  
她摸了摸自己的肚子，胎儿安稳地长大，好在她一直爱穿宽大衣服，又爱吃多吃， 一点点凸起并未让人起疑。

只有特定时候，她会执意用宽衣遮掩，一点掩饰和一点肉体吸引，足以转移男人的注意力。

此时她便穿着宽大的V领格子衬衫，骑在在林彦俊身上，身体里含着林彦俊的粗茎，怡然自得的摇着乐。

林彦俊刚去外地赶了一个站台，回来马上就补拍了许多镜头，一来一回累得够呛。尤长靖主动过来帮他按摩放松，再如愿以偿的按到了床上去。

“最近……你是有点胖了？”林彦俊丈量着她的胸围，然后除下内衣抹胸，便直接从V领里掏出了胸乳，用手指把玩。  
“嗯啊，吃得多嘛。”尤长靖回的气息不稳，用力往下坐了坐，她怀孕了对做这种事虽然没什么兴趣，但是一做起来胃口大的惊人。

林彦俊知道她的意思是要来点更用力的，把她拉起来放在床上。身下人主动侧身，打开大腿示意他从这边进去，林彦俊有点诧异她一般很少用这种姿势，此刻欣然同意，挺起了硬柱就往穴里送去。

情到浓时，林彦俊和她交换着唾液，半眯着眼睛的男人显得分外深情。身下速度越来越快，尤长靖分外满足，微微抽动着腿根去夹紧。林彦俊也心有灵犀，直接射在她身体里，见尤长靖没什么意见，更是放心大胆的边顶边射。  
做完，尤长靖还觉得自己没什么疲劳，提议站起来再一来。林彦俊倒是很惊奇女人的邀请，精虫上脑了也不会考虑到尤长靖的诸多要求，只是坚持着肉贴肉的相博，两人贴在衣柜镜子前又来了一次。

这是尤长靖第一次认认真真的看着做爱中的自己。她头发散开，几缕额发因为汗湿贴在眉边。面目绯红，嘴唇微张，看着镜中自己，亦或是看到更深处去。

这个女人乳房硕大，挂在胸前摇摇欲坠，乳尖上的果实凸起，红艳艳的。往下看，身材还好，还没有到显怀的时候，散发出了成熟韵味。私处色泽偏深，不再是稚嫩少女的初恋粉，而是经过男人多次摩擦和亲吻后的，一次又一次的被完全撑开的肥美水色。她从镜子里看得到有一根暴出粗厉经络的阳物在干她，从后下方整根插进，拔出四分之三，龟头捻动花心，转一转，再重复进入，直捣她的子宫。

现在她两手撑在镜子前，身体前倾，承应愉悦的需求，把自己变成了一个适合他进入的角度。身后的男人，会用略微黝黑的双手抚摸着她的身体，留下流畅的指痕，必然会捏住她的双峰，或揉或搓的，甚至要用力一点，要弄坏了，才能打开胸前的快感。

她看着镜子，恍然间，在思考同一个问题：里面的女人是她，后面的男人是谁呢？男人没有脸，只有喘息，双手和阴茎，当他与她性交时，他只是恰好是林彦俊？

三天后，尤长靖又一次站在镜子前，看到做爱中的自己。  
依然是那副沉湎模样，她被粗长的性器插入，被变调的喘息叫着名字，被宽大的双手紧握住胸乳，被中出内射；她摇摆着身体，叫出呻吟，精液滴滴答答顺着大腿流出来，她直到从镜子里看到衣架上挂着那件衣服才确定，今晚这个来她房间要求她按摩、与她交合的，是陈立农。

她从这段畸形的关系里，付出了的爱溢出三分，又被汹涌的性倒灌。


	8. Day 8

Day8

后半部分的夏巡对乐队和整个团体都是体力和意志力的惊人考验。

三伏天里的夜都是黏糊糊的，桑拿天里站着都能流汗两斤。

Live现场观众大多只看就近的一两场，偶尔一次的放纵就是快乐，可是对于乐队本身，会变成有些痛苦的工作。

“啊，我要水，冰水……小鬼我要冰水。”黄明昊脸贴在大鼓上，舌头伸出像个狗子，鼓皮都热得难受。  
“来了来了来了。”小鬼拿了几瓶冻成冰条的矿泉水，围着毛巾给他夹在腋下；给范丞丞的手指换了新的冰贴；给蔡徐坤的手腕枕上了冰块。

朱正廷热气腾腾的跑进空调房，结束主办方与各乐队的联系人会议，蔡徐坤出其不意把冰凉的手贴在她后颈上，不出所料的被暴打一顿，瞬间复活。

这个周末的主题是水上狂欢派对，在没有入夜之前的水汽简直就是从桑拿石上蒸出来的。

电子设备对湿度的忍耐程度也是有限的，今天Tiger换了一整套手工乐器上场，木鼓，尤克里里和手风琴。  
范丞丞拿着主办方给来的装饰品，一整圈劣质塑料花环，啧了一声。  
瞬间从黑暗摇滚壮士变成景区宰客骗子。

可是朱正廷和王琳凯还是特别积极的催促他们换装：“快点快点，今晚是开场，早点换衣服。”  
黄明昊眉头一皱，发现事情并不那么简单。

“你们就是想看我们穿花衬衫吧？！”

两个女人点点头。

“敞开的花衬衫，露出结实胸肌和八块腹肌，穿一条沙滩裤，踏着人字拖，挂着五彩的花环，多么的具有夏威夷风情。”王琳凯用毕生（语文）绝学吹捧一番。  
“你平时摸得还不够吗，还给别人看，臣妾要伤心了。”范丞丞用衣襟捂住脸掩面啜泣。

因为是水上派对，连妆发都简单随性了。  
“来，过来亲一下，上场了。”朱正廷招招手，蔡徐坤乖巧的侧过脸来给她亲一亲，黄明昊和范丞丞也排队给王琳凯戳个印。  
热场嘉宾蹦起来后在欢呼声中Tiger上场了。

三人一下愣住了，一向“深沉装酷”的蔡徐坤都忍不住嘴角抽了抽。这个派对给表演乐队搭了个高台，然后观众们全都在泳池里扑腾，装满啤酒的漂浮桶随着人造浪飘动，不限量的小龙虾在岸上想吃就拿。

心里面已经准备回去臭骂公司接了个什么狗屁活动，蔡徐坤还是尽职的露出了舞台表情，黄明昊打鼓开始，和上了范丞丞轻快的手风琴声。

有种在小吃街里卖唱的同感。  
唱完两首，寥寥无几的人举起水枪滋一下，表示我听到了。

行吧，前台后台的人都想回去在公司名字上扎小人。  
收拾好东西，三人衣服也懒得换了，以还有红眼航班为由拒绝了After party，问朱正廷保姆车什么时候到。

回去的路上，蔡徐坤忽然抛出了个灵魂提问：  
“今晚是不是像我们刚刚组建的时候，站在盐街路口卖唱？”

“咦？这么火的Tiger还有这种日子？”王琳凯追问，姐姐带她进后台玩的时候，Tiger已经有了一批固定的粉丝。

“可不是吗？最开始没有名气，livehouse是不会让进的，就在小吃街每晚卖唱赚钱，去晚了连个屋檐都抢不到。哥几个混合着小龙虾的味道唱着，鼓棒键盘还有琴弦上都是油的；晚上还只能睡地下室——我们现在在地下室排练，就是要警醒自己不能忘本，要时刻准备前进。来，哥哥们带你去忆苦思甜一下。”黄明昊弹了下王琳凯的内衣，又是一顿找打。

这里先划个重点：男人与你痛说革命家史，就是想搞你了。

王琳凯登机的时候两只脚还是软的，趴在姐姐身上。  
黄明昊和范丞丞带她去吃了小龙虾，开了最普通的钟点房，用的街边免费发放的计生用品。  
小龙虾辣的她接吻时舌头已经没法打转，钟点房床垫硬的腰疼，免费用品的润滑油真是少的过分。

“姐姐这种日子你也陪他们熬过来了，真不容易。”王琳凯趴在姐姐身边叹气。  
“没有呢，我认识他们的时候，已经签了公司，正常上下班，有年假和五险一金的。”朱正廷笑眯眯的摇摇头。

“啊，他们骗我！”王琳凯要跳起来，腰一软又趴下。  
“也不算骗，因为你信啊。”

骗人是有代价的。  
王琳凯后知后觉的问：“你怎么没跟坤哥坐一起？”

这不今晚三个男人坐一块，两个熊孩子倒头就睡，可蔡徐坤什么好处都没捞到！就是开了个头恶作剧，弄假成真的明明就是那两个熊孩子。

搞得自己在休息室一直被逼问以前艹过粉没有，艹过几个用什么姿势。

没有！没有！在遇见你这个童颜巨乳之前我只是一心向往音乐的纯情少男！  
蔡徐坤一不小心把心里话吼了出来，朱正廷粲然一笑，捏了把小小坤就走了，施施然的留下句话：“今天琳琳不舒服，我陪陪她，你自己睡吧。”  
竟然不信的样子。

床好大，好冷。  
蔡徐坤抱着棉被嘤嘤嘤嘤。

水上乐园的派对在这个夏天风靡一时，接下来的几周都是这种模式，让人怀疑是不是主办方已经黔驴技穷，活动模式相互copy。

更可怕的是助理竟然在他们上台后就跑了，不盯着他们演出，不拿东西，而是自己跳进水池里去玩水。  
三个男人下了台后更艰巨的任务就是去人海里找两位特别灵活的美人。

“你是蔡徐坤吗？”在浅水区，有个全身穿着大海星玩偶的男人站在面前，蔡徐坤用手擦了擦脸上的水汽，嘴角笑了笑表示默认。  
“哇，你真的是哦，我女朋友好喜欢你的！”大海星颤抖，然后狂乱的舞动起来，有点莫名的违和感。  
“你可不可以和我握手，我女朋友在岸上还没下来，等她来了我就可以用我的手去握她的手……”这段话仔细听起来逻辑矛盾错漏百出，可是急着去找朱正廷的蔡徐坤没有细想，回握了男人伸过来的手。

男人急急忙忙的跑去“找”女朋友了，身后范丞丞划着水走过来问找到了没有，发现蔡徐坤的神色古怪：“喂，坤哥，坤哥你怎么了？”  
“我的手……我的手好痛……”

范丞丞站起来一看，蔡徐坤的手上皮肤泛着不正常的红色，轻轻一碰就说疼，手臂上沾了水后更加疼痛难忍，有一股浓重的植物油味。范丞丞赶紧脱下了蔡徐坤还没打湿的衬衣，包住他的双手，拉着他赶紧上岸去。游乐场的医生无法判断是什么引起的问题，联系主办方立刻开车送帮他们去医院诊断。

路上，范丞丞联系上了王子异，简明的讲了讲事情的经过，王子异让他们立刻报警，叮嘱蔡徐坤配合治疗，后面的事情她代表公司去处理。

黄明昊带着朱正廷和王琳凯跑来的时候，急诊已经给他们处理好了，主办方留了个人跑去缴费去了，两个人孤零零的穿着湿哒哒的衣服坐在急诊室外，蔡徐坤还光着身子，两只手给包成了木乃伊，十分可怜。

“没事，怎么要哭出来了，就是一点山药汁加了点胡椒水。医生说保持干燥，过两天就好。”蔡徐坤看着朱正廷眼睛红红的，还想安慰她。  
“让你们玩去吧，这回玩脱了吧。”范丞丞是真有点生气了，参加这么个破烂活动还得找人，还摊上这种损事儿，万幸他坤哥没大事，可是心情也没法好。

“好了好了，你这口气快赶上子异姐了。”黄明昊出来解围，王琳凯不敢说话，躲在姐姐身后。

和他们一起来的还有警察，找了个病房做笔录，警察问是否还能去指认监控。

“我没事的，就是手痒痒。警察大哥，我们换个衣服就去。”蔡徐坤说着自己没事，朱正廷猛然想起自己还带了衣服来。

范丞丞先抢一步换了，嚷嚷着“你们俩慢慢来”，刚才也是气话，并没有真的对两姐妹撒气。

蔡徐坤进去换衣服，两手不便，自然是朱正廷帮他换，一关门，朱正廷就抱着蔡徐坤哇的哭出来，抽抽搭搭的说：“以后，以后我再也不乱跑了。”

"哎呀，一点小事，别哭别哭，外面还有人等着我去抓凶手呢。”蔡徐坤想抱抱怀里的小哭包，奈何双手不能用，只好用下巴顶了顶她的发璇，亲了亲她的额头。  
“如果，如果我没有乱跑就好了，你不会下水，就不会遇到他，手就不会……不会受伤了……”小哭包鼻涕眼泪都蹭到了蔡徐坤身上。  
“不是你的错，真有恶意的人，不在这时候，下次我们演出握手的时候，也会这么干的。下次我们注意些就好。别哭了，我的小哭包。”蔡徐坤柔柔的安慰他，朱正廷才渐渐止住了哭声，给他换好了干爽的衣服。

蔡徐坤和范丞丞随警察去看了监控，大海星虽然隐藏了真人面目，但是在什么都不穿的水上乐园里反而特别醒目。警察分析凶手当时是握了蔡徐坤的手但是自己没事，凶手一定是手上做过预防措施，脱掉大海星后他势必要先处理掉手上的残留物，才能避免造成无差别伤害的骚动。

后面的事情就交给专业人士了，大家谢过警察叔叔，一行人回到酒店安顿下来，又折腾到了后半夜。

蔡徐坤两手支棱着躺在床上，翻身也要多花几分力气，有些苦笑到我这不是木乃伊，是僵尸了。

“小僵尸有点痛痛，需要吹吹才睡觉。”四下没人了，蔡徐坤撒开了开始撒娇。  
朱正廷过来吹吹，小心的把他的手抬高些，仔细的观察了他的手指。  
子异姐骂归骂，还是提醒她要特别注意蔡徐坤的手指是否受伤，手指可是吉他手的命，如果坚持不了可以取消接下来的演出。

朱正廷对着手指一个一个的吹气，还好从外表上看没有什么问题。  
“还好没事，都怪我……”  
“别自责了，来，必须笑一个。”蔡徐坤故意板起脸来要求着。

“嘻嘻。”朱正廷勉强笑笑。  
“不行，再笑。”蔡徐坤还绷着脸，去挠她的痒痒肉。  
“哈哈哈哈，不要不要……”朱正廷终于破涕为笑，笑得在床上缩成一团。  
“哎呀，你不要压到我。”小僵尸竖起手来。  
“平时都是你压我，今天我得抓住机会。”  
摩擦的被子声，闷着头亲吻。

也许是劫后余生的求生欲大大激发了欲望，蔡徐坤还没有怎么撸动性器就翘了起来，朱正廷脱下裤子就坐了上去，微微抬臀，就把他的分身完完全全的纳入身体。

“嗯？小僵尸怎么下面还会动呢？”  
“嗯，我不仅会动，还会钻呢。”蔡徐坤又给加上了对白。

摇了一会儿，朱正廷觉得胸前空落落的，换做是平时，朱正廷就咿咿呀呀的求着蔡徐坤摸她的胸，可是现在手被绷带挡住了，她搬起他的手也只能托住胸部下面不能动，尝试几次不行只好放弃了，全靠她自己的手爱抚。

自己摸自己好像总有什么不对，没有男人的手大，没有男人的手热，也没有男人手上弹吉他磨出的指茧，原来自己的身体也会偏爱蔡徐坤的手。

想到这里朱正廷有些生闷气，锤着蔡徐坤的胸口说：“你快点好啦，我现在都爽不到。”  
“我……我也是呀。”女上位对他而言总是顶的不够深，他示意朱正廷下去，自己翻身过来，要不然两个人都被吊在情欲半途，口干舌燥的。

扶住蔡徐坤撑好，朱正廷呲溜的躺进他身下，抬起臀打开腿，用自己的穴口去对准蔡徐坤的龟头。

“biubiubiu~对准，出击！”蔡徐坤幼稚加上语音操作。  
朱正廷哭笑不得，也还是顺了他的意思，吸住他的身体，供他艹弄。

“dududu～发射！”蔡徐坤抖了抖腰，朱正廷把两腿掰的更开，热流击打内壁，有些白浊的液体随着他抽出来还往外流。

今晚一时担心，忘了戴套这回事，又被内射了。  
朱正廷有些懊悔，可是转念一想，吃吃的笑起来。

撒娇的小坤坤谁能抵挡呢？

第二天睡醒，朱正廷陪蔡徐坤去医院又换了一次药，皮肤看来问题不大，就是关节受到刺激有些肿大，医生叮嘱他们再坚持包两天药，不要碰生水，很快就能恢复如初。

王琳凯这次负责了全部的返程工作，收拾好箱子，联络送机车辆，值机登机一路办的妥妥贴贴，自己给自己一个大拇指，没想到工作后的自己会这么能干。

五人落地后先被王子异拉回公司教育了一番，先说Tiger不可以去找助理，孰轻孰重要分清楚；再说助理擅自离岗严重失职，朱正廷扣三个月工资，王琳凯实习评价待定；最后还说之后的几场巡演票已经卖完，虽然说是意外事件，但是能坚持就要坚持，不然对之后发专辑口碑不利。

蔡徐坤举起了他的僵尸手：“接下来，我可以。”

回别墅的路上，朱正廷问他会不会太勉强。  
“如果我说不行，公司会更加责怪你，甚至开除你。我再上哪里找你？”蔡徐坤努力弯起手臂把她搂进怀里。

打开别墅大门的时候，走在最前面的王琳凯“啊”了一声，意外的发现里面传来饭香。  
“哇哦，你们回来了。还以为子异姐会再训你们一会儿。”一身厨娘打扮的尤长靖笑眯眯的端着一盆汤，“再等一会儿，饭很快就做好。”

“哎呀，你赶紧放下。”顾不得什么隐瞒，王琳凯接过汤，朱正廷扶着尤长靖去坐下。

三个男人一脸问号，什么情况？

“就是我的工作告一段落，回来休息几天，准备出国，待产。”吃过饭，尤长靖说着自己出现在这里的原因，安安静静的，仿佛说的是一件十分寻常的小事。

黄明昊频频低头，想去看看尤尤姐的肚子，可是也知道不太礼貌，便歪着脖子试图找角度，被王琳凯龇牙咧嘴的抓回来。尤长靖大大方方的转了点身，满足了黄明昊的好奇心。

现在她的肚子已经显怀，看上去有了一个小小的弧度，脸上也堆了些肉，让人想到孕育新生命的满足与安乐。

朱正廷帮尤长靖重新整理了房间，拿出她和表妹的日用品，给了孕妇一个宽敞私密的空间。

蔡徐坤的手很快就好了，医生确认没有问题后取下了纱布，皮肤还有些褶皱，弯曲手指不是很灵活。  
在地下室做了两天恢复练习，蔡徐坤觉得自己没问题，回头还让朱正廷去买两个绷带，演出的时候缠手上，“这样会显得更酷”。

尤长靖没说什么时候出国，大家也不提，她就在家看看书，有时候做做饭，有时候和姐妹俩去逛街。几个人之间都有了默契，闭口不问孩子的爸爸是谁。

二楼的房间空了很久，朱正廷看到每月工作安排时，看见陈立农去了下一个剧组，林彦俊要出国看秀。  
两个人终究会分开活动的，一个尤尤，跟不住两个人的脚步。

就是晚上看电视的时候看到超级制霸的综艺终于播出，尤长靖拿遥控器的手微微顿了顿。  
“没想到电视上和现场看，完全不一样呢。”她也没有故意逃避，和大家一起坐下来。

最后几场演出就是在周边城市，Tiger因为有了蔡徐坤受伤的事，得到了众多同道兄弟们的同情和支持，毕竟能得到女友粉的关爱可是予以为荣的，圈内的眼光又更关注了些。同期综艺的播出，又让乐队多了好多粉丝，王子异增加了跟随的保镖，还派专车接送。再把几首歌唱完，夏天过去了。

After Party上喝醉了的几个人，被保镖扛回了房间。三个男人睡得翻天覆地，楼下哐哐行李回来的声音没叫醒他们，砸门的声音终于让黄明昊爬了起来。

“谁呀？有钥匙进来还要砸门？”  
黄明昊揉了揉自己的一身酒味，酸的，臭的……忽然他也意识到有什么不对劲了，他已经好久没有闻到这种过夜的腐臭，王琳凯回来一定会给他换衣服。

蔡徐坤从楼上下来了，带着上三楼敲门的林彦俊。他衣服还是昨晚演出完那套，与黄明昊眼神交汇，肯定也发现了不寻常的地方。

砸门的陈立农叫到：“一楼人呢？”


	9. Day9

Day9  
几人不约而同的开始打电话，朱正廷关机，王琳凯关机，尤长靖关机。  
这样同时关机的情况只有一个：她们都在飞机上。

虽然暂时不知道他们是否到达同一个目的地，蔡徐坤按住对她们不辞而别的恼火，第二个电话打给王子异。

“哦，尤长靖辞职了，朱正廷请了年假，王琳凯实习期结束了。她们想去哪里去哪里。”王子异回答的密不透风，“我会给你们安排新的助理，反正这段时间也没有外出活动，好好待在别墅做专辑。”王子异好像还想起了什么：“你们现在更火了，给我们这里投助理职位的人络绎不绝，要不要我把照片发群里给你挑挑？都是刚毕业的水灵灵的女孩子呢。”

“要·家·政·阿·姨·就·行。”  
蔡徐坤一字一句的讲完，挂了王子异的电话。

几个男人围在一起，开始名侦探的聚会。  
此处该配上柯南的BGM，但是有了高科技，位置问题迎刃而解。

没过多久，蔡徐坤的Find iphone上出现了另一台手机的定位，使劲缩放地图，竟然出现在南半球的新西兰。

“啧啧，坤哥你居然和正正姐用一个Apple ID，你不怕有什么不该同步的东西给她看到了吗？”范丞丞凑上去，现代人的手机坦白绝对是双方最高的信任。

蔡徐坤盖住了相册：“当然是为了方便及时欣赏少儿不宜的自拍。”

没过多久，蔡徐坤的相册开始自动更新，另外两人同样行踪大白。扑啦啦跳出一大串三人自拍，脑袋上的标识赫然就是奥克兰国际机场。

蔡徐坤阴沉着脸给朱正廷打电话，这回很快就接通了。

“喂，怎么跑到新西兰去了？”  
旁边黄明昊还伸个脑袋过来说：“还拐走我的人。”  
“过来陪尤尤的。怎么啦？”  
朱正廷仿佛完全不当回事，轻快的语气让这边蔡徐坤青筋暴起。“去这么远的地方也不说一声，吓死我们了。”

“我说了三次啊，吃饭的时候，练习休息的时候，床上的时候，你都没有听吗？”没想到朱正廷更加生气。

“说了……吗？”蔡徐坤摸摸鼻子，王琳凯的声音还从旁边传来：“姐，你在他沉湎食欲、音乐和肉体的时候说这个，他哪里记得住，男人都是不靠谱的东西。”

“那你说过吗？”  
“我也说了啊，我还提前三天写了便利贴贴在冰箱上！”

这下换范丞丞和黄明昊摸鼻子了，两天前，大概在冰箱门上做的时候，门上的贴纸全都给蹭不见了。

信号不好，电话中断。男人们的心暂时放下了，现在谜一样的只有尤长靖。

“可是我确定尤尤没有说过要去新西兰，她为什么突然辞职，突然跑去那么远的地方？”林彦俊性格十分细致，他从国外回来刚下飞机，进门就看到陈立农在叫人。但刚才他叫了蔡徐坤后仔细回想，没有想起尤长靖提过自己最近有什么打算。

Tiger三人的目光如探照灯扫射在超级制霸两人身上，看得陈立农忍不住摸摸自己的脸。

“咳，你们进她房间，去看一下就知道了。”黄明昊决定不那么轻易的宣布答案。

一楼的房间收拾的很整齐。陈立农翻开枕头，下面有一本孕期保养手册，林彦俊拉开抽屉，还有几张买孕激素的发票……

“尤尤？怀孕了？是你干的？”房间里气氛陡然降低到冰点。不知是谁发出的诘难。

黄明昊感到气氛不对，果断的拉上了房间门。

再高级优雅的男人面对女人的归属权时也是一头雄兽，隔着门传来了拳头相撞的声音，家具的震荡声还有疼痛的呻吟。

正当门外几个估摸着要去劝架的时候，门打开了，走出两个衣衫不整头发凌乱的男人。

还好，还有点演员的基本修养，没有留伤痕在脸上。

“姐，帮我买最快到奥克兰的机票。这几天我休假就去新西兰，去多久，大概一周……什么？最多三天？三天也可以。”林彦俊转而打通电话，嘱咐自己的助理买机票和预定行程。  
陈立农如法炮制，Tiger几个也赶紧致电王子异，要求立刻去新西兰。

“哟，这么快就要出发，这边工作怎么办？”王子异笑道。  
“就去几天，放个假，最近不是没有急事吗？”在没有把握前，蔡徐坤没有说自己的目的，但他也有自信几天就把人找回来。  
“新西兰啊，这时候去天气不错啊，去把新专辑封面和写真拍了吧，采访配图也做了。多拍几组，回来再想专辑名字。”王子异一切尽在掌握。  
“过去，还要工作吗？”范丞丞有些不乐意，本来还想着去放松一下。  
“公款追女仔，公司还不够对你们好吗？”王子异毫不客气的要当好人。

很快，公司派来的对接宣传拿出深夜出发的机票时，Tiger就知道了自己是被王子异玩得团团转。真正临时申请签证，哪有一天之内发签注的，明明是王子异已经做好了篓子来抓你们这些小虾米。

Tiger一行人先落地，马不停蹄的赶往了新西兰小镇布拉夫，那里是世界的最南端，拥有闻名世界的黄色斯特灵角路标。

朱正廷她们先行到达的，已经住进了一栋小小的公寓，一楼是客厅和厨房，二楼住满了工作人员，三楼四楼房间不足，Tiger三人还是挤着住了两个房间，最后到达的陈立农和林彦俊看来只能被挤着住上了阁楼。尽管这样，尤长靖还是享有了一个单独的房间，

夏天的新西兰清凉舒适，气候稳定。  
第一天，摄制人员开始环小镇骑行，看光看风景，寻找合适拍摄的时间和地点。出发前，摄影师询问了Tiger的意见，他们到底要一个什么风格的封面。

“她们喜欢看我们穿花衬衫，就拍些海岛风格的吧。”黄明昊想了想。  
范丞丞翻着手机里各色封面，建议：“第一张专辑，风格太黑暗了就会受众很狭小，不如用一些艳的亮的。”  
“如果这个小镇有教堂，摄影大哥请帮我留意一下。”蔡徐坤忽然提到，鼓手和键盘手眼神一亮。  
王子异给了他们足够的时间完成任务，除了工作，男人们还想做点别的。

工作人员出发，男人们坐在门口的小院小凳上继续比划新专辑的选曲。忽然福临心至，蔡徐坤抬头看到了楼上阳台的人影，

朱正廷在阳台上伸了个懒腰，丝白的睡衣掩饰不住白皙的肤色，随着抬手的动作衣服上移，透出下半身美好的弧度。

这回拍摄组配有专门的生活助理打理衣食住行，朱正廷和王琳凯是专门来玩的，现在才起床。

老大一时不出声了，引起了另两人的注意，顺着目光往上看，看见阳台上王琳凯蹦蹦跳跳反身坐上，与朱正廷侧身说着话。

王琳凯橙色的睡衣紧紧的贴着身体，包着光滑的背脊和圆翘的臀部，同样是没有内衣的自由。

一白一橙的肉体新西兰的阳光里，像新西兰甜橙般鲜美多汁。

两人现在阳台说话，丝毫没发现楼下的目光。蔡徐坤咳嗽了一声，大家都像做贼一般的低下头。

“要是我们封面可以这样拍——”蔡徐坤说着：“专辑就叫……”  
范丞丞划拉着纸张，写着：“To my Dear”……  
黄明昊加上最高级：“To my Dearest”。

“兄弟们，把你坤哥一个忙。”蔡徐坤把专辑的事丢到另外一边，另拿了一张纸。

第三天，陈立农和林彦俊赶到了这里，只能委屈睡在阁楼里。虽然阁楼上的两人都觉得自己可以和尤长靖住一起，但是尤长靖见到他们还是客客气气的，没有给任何人单独照顾的机会。

Tiger用两天时间拍完外景后，本着不浪费资源的原则，也是给所有追来的粉丝一个官方说法，给超级制霸安排了一套夏日限定的写真拍摄工作。若是让粉丝知道她们的偶像是来追女人的，几十个头像都不够黑。

超级制霸开工后，Tiger开着电动车在镇上玩耍，泡吧。尤长靖在公寓里有时会和超级制霸同桌吃饭，或者散步，仿佛又回来了当初最早在剧组里日子。

两个男人吃着饭欲言又止，看着尤长靖吃东西，竟然落荒而逃。

尤长靖自己也还没有想好该说什么，慢慢的走到今天拍摄的海滩边，看着正在浪花中逐浪的两人，扑腾打闹，围过来的站姐跟着笑闹。  
两人现在是新一代的演技新星，又有代表作又有话题。

和原来还是小网剧明星身份不可同日而语，同样的，尤长靖抚摸着自己逐渐凸起的肚子，如今已不是过去了。

工作结束，有不少粉丝尾随到了他们的公寓前，尤长靖拉上窗帘，两人才喘口气，毫无形象的瘫在沙发上。

黄明昊看着他们提前回来，扯着嗓子喊着：“走吧今天我们去吃烧烤。”  
“那么早哪里有烧烤开门！”范丞丞回了一句。

“大家坐下来一起吃吧，我煮了一大盆绿豆沙。”尤长靖招呼他们。

王琳凯冲着隔壁门的姐姐吐吐舌头。他们白天出去玩，也想着是给他们一个独处谈话的机会，但是现在看样子需要大家一起来说明。

谁知道这顿饭的话题一直都没有转到孩子这件事上，大家七嘴八舌的聊着，一顿饭就这么到了尾声。

朱正廷有些担心的望着尤长靖，尤长靖依然是四平八稳的样子，蔡徐坤按着她的大腿，示意她稍安勿躁，以及，旁人终究无能为力。

吃完饭，蔡徐坤说到了余下的计划。  
“我们刚和摄影师商量了一下，请他们为你们拍一组写真，记录漂漂亮亮的现在。”

“正正、琳琳和尤尤姐，今天早点睡，明天拍摄任务很重的。”

“我……我也拍吗？”尤长靖听到有些不可思议，现在她的状态远不如未怀孕时，面色发黄，唇色也不太红。

“希望你和每个妈妈一样，有这段不可缺少的记忆。”

新的一天阳光依然美好，造型师给她们化妆，摄影师给她们讲拍摄计划。

“第一套是常服，海滩拍摄水景；第二套是礼服，在教堂；第三套是私房照。”

趁着一天里阳光还不太强烈，她们首先到达了海边，Tiger三个男人一旁跟着，陈立农和林彦俊的粉丝终于被私人海滩禁止入内的立牌挡住了脚步。

“好了，随意玩耍，我们全程跟拍，拍出最自然的样子。”摄影师看了看光线，下了指令。

朱正廷和王琳凯扶着尤长靖走到海里，尤长靖慢慢跪下，另两人让出位置来。

尤长靖跪坐在水里，只穿着白色的比基尼，肚子凸出圆润的形状。万千色彩在此刻她的倒影里，汇成了纯洁的白色。

林彦俊抱着胳膊呼了口气，看着尤长靖拾起沙堆，沙子慢慢从指缝漏下。  
世俗的眼光在海浪涤荡下，所谓爱与不爱，不足一粟。

拍完这一组，尤长靖想要站起来，王琳凯要冲上去扶，朱正廷拦住了她，她转头，看见林彦俊走上去，陈立农似乎打着手势让他注意可能会存在的私生粉，林彦俊置若罔闻，弯腰搀起她。

摄影师抓拍到了他们双眼对视的一幕。  
还有水到渠成的亲吻。

林彦俊双手扶着尤长靖的腰，尤长靖扶着肚子，虽然彼此没有那么亲密无间，可是低头相接的下唇，恰好拼合成一个心形。

尤长靖眼睛湿润的望着这个男人，这个男人几乎承载了她所有在娱乐圈奋斗的梦想，这个吻里或许有同情、感激和温暖，但不该有百分之百纯洁的爱。

待两人慢慢走远。朱正廷和王琳凯悄悄划着水去到另一旁，开始疯狂泼水，湿身露点什么的毫不在乎，姣好的曲线在阳光下显露，嘻嘻哈哈的笑声在阳光里跳跃着。

换服装的时候，朱正廷随口问了一句，Tiger人呢？造型师说就在前面等着呢。

“然后，为什么我的礼服装像婚纱似的。”朱正廷有些奇怪的看着她身上的蕾丝礼服和镶钻手套，一手还有捧花。  
“而后我的是lo裙花嫁？”王琳凯吸气，套上裙撑。

“这是公司给的企划，要拍一个第一视角的VR视频，相当于粉丝互动的福利。”宣传人员来解释，说完还给她们套上了真正的拍摄眼镜。

装完所有设备，尤长靖也同他们汇合，一起到了小镇上的教堂。

“我，我要怎么拍？”朱正廷带着拍摄Gopro有点不敢乱动。  
“跟着走就好了。”导演给她讲解，“三二一，开始。”

“唰”的车门打开了，蔡徐坤伸出手来请朱正廷下车，即使朱正廷隔着眼镜，也被他今天惊人的帅气震惊了。

往上翻起的大背头，还有量身订做的礼服，亮出蔡徐坤那张英气逼人的脸，朱正廷不由得呆了一下。

“下车了，神父已经在等我们了。”蔡徐坤重复了一遍，依然伸手请着他的爱人下来。

朱正廷伸出她的手放在蔡徐坤掌心上，胸前拿着捧花走下去，裙摆摇曳，两人走进教堂，走到神父面前站定。

“你愿意娶这个女人吗？爱她、忠诚于她，无论她贫困、患病或者残疾，直至死亡。你愿意吗？”

“Yes，I do。”

说到这里，蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷的手，给她套上了戒指，接着在神父的允许后，伏下身来亲吻他的妻子。

在朱正廷的眼里，蔡徐坤的脸被放大放大，没有任何犹豫和怀疑的闭着眼，亲吻他怀中的人。

录制设备被盖住一片漆黑。导演喊了“卡，过。”旁边工作人员纷纷过来给两个人摘设备。  
取下设备后，摄影师走上来，让两个人摆了几个姿势，专门拍了只有蔡徐坤的角度，方便粉丝自己代入脸。

下面仅有的六名观众热烈鼓掌。王琳凯捧着自己的小脸说：“看得我都想结婚了。”  
“你，你想怎么结？”黄明昊先停下了掌声。

“当然是左边一个黄明昊，右边一个范丞丞，我只要说一次I do，两个手就有戒指啦。”  
王琳凯左摇右晃的想。

王琳凯和黄明昊、范丞丞出演的互动情节是游乐场，被帅哥们环绕着，是每个少女心中永远的梦。教堂边不远的儿童游乐场就是他们拍摄的地方。

一开始他们按照寻常情侣的模式，拍摄了黄明昊给她吃棒棒糖，范丞丞扶她坐上旋转木马，还有和她梦境里一样的旋转冰淇淋杯，但是拍着拍着王琳凯又多了想法。

“拍完公司要的，我们拍点自己喜欢的，看我发现那边有个小火车，去看看。”她说着，摄影师也同意了，一行人移动到了废弃的小火车和火车站上。工作人员忙着布景和设置灯光，王琳凯带着两个男生去里面的空房间改妆。

只是王琳凯给他们画着烟熏，两个男生就开始不老实，嚷着王琳凯捣鼓他们的脸，他们就要捣鼓王琳凯下面。王琳凯被插得上下颠簸，边做边化，手和腰在抖着，烟熏一块轻一块重，后来干脆自暴自弃的往脸上按了个手印，说当吸血鬼也可以。

照片上的三个人有种诡异的荒芜美感，王琳凯的嘴角发肿甚至还有点破皮，衬裙扯下来一半，缎带绑在她和黄明昊的手上，蝴蝶结的尾巴缠着范丞丞的腰。她合不上的内八腿型与六个空洞的眼神，像极了被主人遗弃的人偶，仿佛与废旧的小火车一起离开。

他们在拍的时候，朱正廷换了自己的衣服回来。准备提前和尤长靖回公寓准备最后一组照片。

换衣服的时候她看到了自己空荡荡的手，上面没有戒指。  
刚才那一幕如果是真的就好了。  
想也是不会那么快，她吐了吐舌头。

王琳凯那组拍摄非常顺利，朱正廷她们刚换好新造型，王琳凯就来敲门了。

拍摄环境很干净，就是一张白色的大床，背景全都是白色的。

三姐妹最后决定私房照一起拍，还是她们互动，摄影师抓拍，于是拍了很多和尤长靖的肚子互动的画面，对她说话，给她装扮。

最后尤长靖累了，说自己不拍了，还有精力无限的琳琳拖着她表姐。

“姐姐，私房照。就要裸！”王琳凯疯起来连姐姐都闹，一股脑儿的把姐姐扑倒在雪白的床上，伸手去脱她的蕾丝内衣。

黑丝的内衣覆盖在雪白的皮肤上，夹紧的胸线足以让不分性别的人血脉偾张。

朱正廷护胸失败，胸衣被王琳凯单手解开，自己还开开心心的脱内衣，豪放的扔到床下。

“拍几张嘛姐姐，这叫人体艺术。”王琳凯还去脱姐姐内裤。朱正廷这会先快一步，把王琳凯的小内内先扒了下来。

“姐姐抱抱我。”王琳凯伸手要姐姐抱抱，胸脯贴着胸脯，突然有了一丝惆怅和伤感，“好像我上小学以后，你就没有这么抱过我了。”  
朱正廷一时不知道接什么，反手抱住妹妹，拍拍她的后背。

“谢谢姐姐带我见识了这个圈子，领着我认识了那么多那么好的人。”王琳凯把脸埋在姐姐胸口，闷闷的说到。

“是你值得，琳琳，是你值得这么好的爱人。”

一直在外面看着监视器的大男人呼吸一滞，这张照片朱正廷全裸的背对画面中央，王琳凯埋头抱住她的双手环住了肩胛骨，凸出了她蝴蝶骨的线条。

“这里就是all my dear。”  
王子异愉快的在新西兰的拍摄款上签了字。

大家分头回国。  
陈立农和林彦俊先行，工作人员跟着同一班机回国。起飞那天，尤长靖单独去送他们了。

Tiger的航班在第二天，朱正廷收拾东西的时候，被蔡徐坤发现了压在层层纪念品下的那件拍摄时的婚纱。  
“为什么这件婚纱要带回去？不是摄制组临时在这边租的吗？”蔡徐坤有点奇怪。

虽然是临时租的，可这是你第一次给我带上戒指时穿的衣服，我买下来做个念想不好吗？  
朱正廷嘟着嘴，话不敢说。

“怎么，怕回国以后我不认账，准备拿来当证物吗？”蔡徐坤贴近她，蹭蹭她的鼻子。朱正廷目光闪躲：“没这个意思……就，回国怕你太忙，不方便，这个事，我记得就行了。”

“什么你记得就行了？结婚不是两个人的事吗？”蔡徐坤一口老血涌了上来，没想到他精心设计的仪式还被人当做是做戏？（虽然确实被利用了。）

“回国后，Tiger马上就要出新专辑，不能在这个紧要关头破坏歌迷们的幻想。”朱正廷搂着那件礼服不撒手。

蔡徐坤真是要被气死，什么叫歌迷的幻想？做乐队还不要real一点吗？这小女人脑袋瓜里装得都是啥。

其实朱正廷要的就是承诺和安全感，蔡徐坤心里明白得很但是不说，直到把抱着礼服的朱正廷日得透透的，再告诉她戒指在国内准备好了，结婚礼服挂在房间里，户口本已经快递到了别墅。她要是把这件再带回去就是重婚了。

第二天起来，尤长靖打开自己的房门，看见门把上端正的插着朱正廷的捧花，笑了笑，把花插在了三个小朋友的房门上，毫无遗憾的坐上了家人来接她的车。她会在孩子出生，休养好以后再回国。

“尤尤姐拜拜，这里已经是世界之南，往后就不会再遇到更难的事情了。”琳琳趴在阳台上朝着尤尤家远去的车辆挥挥手，她和姐姐商量好了不去送她，给她的离别足够的体面和从容。

抱着那束捧花，王琳凯亲吻了她的爱人们。

在这个万众瞩目的年末，Tiger第一张专辑线上与线下版同时发行。线上版本收录了超级制霸与他们演唱他们的合作曲，购买单曲可以获得两人的新西兰写真；线下实体版本，歌词册子的封面用的是Tiger女人们的背影。扫描歌词页上的二维码，就能感受到“求婚”与“约会”两个VR故事。  
线上有流量girl疯狂艹销量，线下版本洛阳纸贵。

专辑一推出，在专业乐评以外最多的声音就是：现在乐队都那么难搞上手了吗？一个已婚两个感情稳定，还有没有女友粉的活路？

王琳凯从前辈那里赢来的歌成为了彩蛋歌曲。八十年代复古风格，带着辉煌重现的乐队风采。

BandBandBoom!

END


End file.
